Warden's Origins
by Shiukian
Summary: Darrian Tabris never thought his life would ever become more interesting than an arranged marriage until the bride is kidnapped. That is just the beginning of the start of his new adventurer.
1. Chapter 1 - Right My Wedding

"Darrian, get up NOW!"

_Why is she shaking me? I want to sleep. Maybe when I do I'll wake up from this nightmare._

"Darrian, I'll get a bucket of cold water."

_Ugh, not again... Alright, open eyes..._

Light streamed into the room as I opened up my eyes to the world around me. My cousin, Shianni, stood over me, arms crossed across her chest, shaking her head at me. "Time to get up sleepy head. It's you're big day; don't want to be late."

I sat up, threw my legs over the edge of the bed, and stretched my arms and back till they cracked, making Shianni cringe at the sound. Sighing, I looked at my cousin and smiled. "Remind me what day it is?"

Shianni giggled at me. "It's your wedding today, you silly goose."

A sudden thought of terror came upon me all of a sudden.

That's right, it is my wedding... my wedding... The one Father had arranged. I am to marry an elf woman from Highever, who my father practically bought. We fought about this when he first told me about this. I had stormed out and hid outside of Denerim in the forest, practicing with my bow and knives until I calmed down enough to come home. I didn't talk to father for days.

Despite the feelings I had for the wedding, I looked up to Shianni with a half smile and said, "Oh ya, well I better get my butt out of bed then. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Shianni smiled. "That's the spirit. And don't worry, Soris is just as nervous as you are. I'll leave you to ready yourself." She winked at me as she left the house.

Sighing, I closed my eyes to the world again, wishing, no, praying to the Maker that this would be over. Praying that this was a dream. Hoping that some how he could get his father to reconsider.

I forced myself off the bed and walked over to the washing basin, which Shianni must have filled with hot water, and stripped to my smalls to wash. After scrubbing my body and hair with the bar of lye and rinsing off, I dried myself off with the towel left near by and gazed at the elf in the mirror hanging on the wall. He was not a happy elf. Shianni had told me that the tattoos on my face looked like tears. I never saw it. Not until now.

I combed my hair and pulled it behind me pointed ears. Seeing the wedding clothes laid out at the foot of my bed I pulled them on. Unfortunately, my shaking hands made it difficult to do up the small buttons, and I was starting to get frustrated. Suddenly, there was an extra pair of hands where mine were failing. I looked up at the smiling face of my father, eyes intent on the task at hand.

"I'm not sure if your hands are being normal or if you're nervous." His eyes met mine, a bit of sparkle in them. At least one of us was happy. My hands were not shaking because of me being nervous, and he bloody well knew that. Years ago, after mother had died father had to send me to Lady Aven, the woman who used to take care of the orphanage. She was a old strict woman and did not take to little elven boys disobeying orders. Soris and I were the worst of the trouble makers. Well, Soris just followed my lead. Every time she'd find our sticky hands in her pantry or her laundry at the top of our Vhenedhal, she'd take her husbands belt and wrap it across my knuckles until they bled. Of course she'd make me lie to my father when he'd come for me after his shift at Bann Rodolf's house. After the fire had taken Aven I told my father the truth about her. Ever since my hands have never been the same.

"Thank you father." I gave him a sad smile.

When he finished with the buttons he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "I'm sorry that you didn't have much of a say in this, but I'm a father, and as a father, I want what is best for my son."

My gaze fell to the ground. "I know father. I just wish I had more of a say in this."

His smile grew all of a sudden. "I was just like you when I was your age. I was not happy about the arrangement either. Adaia was just as scared as I was, except I was just about ready to go chase after the Dalish." I had to chuckle at that, for that had crossed my mind as well. "But my father told me, just as I am now telling you, that you will never be a man as long as you're not married. You will always be a child to everyone else's eyes. But Nesiara is a beautiful woman, and a good cook, from what I hear. She will make a find wife." For a moment I thought he was done his little speech, but then he added on. "And a fine mother too."

"I knew it!" I accused pointing a finger at him playfully. "You're not concerned about my being a child the rest of my life. All you want is grandchildren to fuss over!"

That made him laugh. "You saw right through me, huh?" I laughed along with him. "Ah, there's the young man I raised. Now, go and find your cousin, Soris. You two need to go meet your brides."

And for a moment there I had forgotten my sadness. But I kept face for father. "Just let me get my blades." I ran back over to the bed and kneeled next to it reaching under for my chest. Inside were two magnificent blades, which he carried on his person all the time, usually hidden from everyone's eyes.

"You're taking them with you? But why?"

I strapped them under my jacket and stood facing him again. "These blades are like a woman's makeup. If I don't have them on me I feel absolutely naked!"

Another bought of laughter came from him. "Alright, but don't let Nesiara see them. You don't want to frighten her away!"

I was already halfway to the door when I called back over my shoulder, "Or do I?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Unrest Before The Wedding

Soris was waiting for me outside of our house, leaning against the wall, smirking at me. "It's about time you got out of bed."

I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched his shoulder. "Like I had anything better to do."

"Hey, don't be like that. I know you've been thinking of running off to the Brecilian Forest to find the Dalish."

I turned my gaze and looked up to the sky. "I know not of what you speak of."

"Mhmm." I saw an eyebrow raise at me. It always did when I spoke sarcastically. "Well, before you get the chance to escape, let's go see how the preparations are coming along."

He put his arm around my shoulder, forcing me to move along with him. We walked down to the main square of the Alienage and watched the other elves as they set up the decorations. The grand stand was set up with sweet smelling white flowers weaved into the banister. The Vhenadahl had paper lanterns hung in its branches, and streamers stretched from the lanterns to the roofs of the apartments.

The smell of pies, pastries, meats and vegetables wafted to my nose as i breathed in. After the wedding there was to be a feast to feed the entire Alienage and more.

Family friends came and wished me and Soris good wishes and a couple friends of my mother's, Gathon and his wife Dilwyn, even gave me some coins for new a start. They told me of my mother, when she was called the "wild one." Soris joked that that's where I got it from.

But then I noticed there was a family packing up a small cart full of their few belongings. I took a closer look and saw the red headed girl was Nessa. I was a little confused then. Why would my friends family be leaving? Soris and I walked up to the cart as Nessa looked up. She ran over to us and took us into a group hug and held us tight.

"I'm so hapy for you two." She said, big smile on her face. I took a closer look at her and noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy. Something was definitely wrong.

I pulled back from the embrace and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nessa, what's wrong? Is your family leaving the Alienage?"

She froze for a moment, horror written over her face. A single tear fell from her eye. "The human who owns our apartment complex has desided to rent it out for storage. We can't afford the rates anymore. Father decided to take us to Ostagar to help out with the war."

"What?" Soris exclaimed. "That can't be! Were they leaving before the wedding?"  
She nodded. "What's worse is that most of the soldiers are men who probably haven't seen a woman in months. I'm afraid of what they might-" She cut herself off with her sobbing and Soris wrapped his arms around her.

"Can't you stay here? Away from all that?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not unless my father believes that I have a future here."

At that moment I saw my father walking over and I dashed over to him. "Father, please, I must speak to you!"

At first look on my face, and then at Nessa, I could see he knew something was wrong. I explained to him her situation and he knew her fears would probably come true if she left. Being family friends of ours, he didn't want that anymore than us. So he walked over to her father and spoke with him. I had gone back to Nessa holding her and trying to calm her down. A few minute later my father walked back over to us with a smile on his face.

"Well, Nessa, how would you like to stay with me while your parents are at Ostagar?"

The look of shock took over all expression on her face. "With you? I mean, you convinced my father, Cyrion?" He nodded, and a huge smile took her face and she lept into his embrace. "Yes, yes, yes! Please! I'll do what ever I can to stay here!"

The three of us men laughed at her reaction. I was glad father was able to convince her father. "Well, then you'd better go over there and grab your things and wish your folks farewell," my father told her. She nodded her head and ran back to the cart.

My father and I met gazes and smiled at each other. "Thank you, father."

He nodded to me. "I'm going to find Elder Valendrian and see how the preparations are going." As he walked past me he placed his hand on my shoulder, a sign that everything would be alright.

I felt a nudge from Soris' elbow and I turned to where he was looking. Shianni and three other finely dressed elven women were walking towards them, but behind were three even more finely dressed human men. Humans in the Alienage was never a good thing, especially with looks like that.

One of them, the leader I presumed, grabbed one of the ladies following Shianni around the waist and with an evil smirk whispered something in her ear which made her struggle out of his arms in fear. "Ha! Grab a whore, gents! It is a party, right? Let's celebrate with these wenches!"

That struck a nerve in Shianni because she stood in front of the three other girls with an angry look and pointed a finger in the man's face. "Touch any of us again and I'll gut you like a pig!"

Oh no, Shianni... Don't do something stupid!

Well, he didn't like that one bit, but he kept that evil smirk on his face. "Spirit! I like that!"

"HEY!" I yelled, and stormed up to him. I could tell Soris was on my tail, but was not approving of my reaction. I wasn't quite sure why. I didn't care at that moment. "Leave the Alienage, now!"

The human looked at me with disbelief on his face. He probably never had an elf speak to him like that before, let alone two in one day. He quickly put his face back on and closed the gap between us, standing chest to chest with me. "Look at this, the two grooms come to welcome me personally. Do you have any idea who I am?"

At that moment there was a loud crash and the man fell where he stood, almost falling on top of me. I looked up and saw Shianni standing there, the broken neck of a bottle in her hand, a look of triumph on her face. Glass was shattered around the man's head, some pieces stuck either in his hair or in his skull.

One of the two men following the fallen one ran up to check on him. He was unconscious, but alive and, mostly, unharmed. "Are you insane? This is Bann Vaughan, the Arl of Denerim's son!"

I suddenly knew at that moment why Soris had disapproved. I looked to Shianni, who had dropped the broken bottle and hands shot to her face, concealing it. "Oh, Maker," she exclaimed.

"This will end up badly for you knife-ears!" the third man said as the two of them took the Bann between them and started for the entrance to the Alienage.

After they had left, the four women came up to us. Shianni shook her head. "I really messed up this time."

"Don't worry about it," Soris said with a smile. "He won't tell anyone he was taken down by an elven woman."

I knew he was just saying that to make her feel better, but we both knew otherwise. "I hope you're right," she replied, a sad smile on her face. She knew just as well as we did that the Bann would be back. When he'd be back, that was a mystery. "I'm going to get cleaned up," looking down at the stains of wine on her dress, "I'll be back before the wedding."

She walked away, leaving the three other women with us. Soris took it upon himself to speak first. "Are you ladies alright? No one's hurt?"

On of the ladies, one of the two that weren't assaulted, replied, quietly. "Just a little shaken, but we'll be fine." The other two women nodded their agreement.

I noticed a small exchange between this one and Soris, but I wasn't quite sure how the two of them knew each other. I had never seen any of the three women here in the Alienage. Soris noticed my confusion and responded to it quickly. "Darrian, is is my Fiancé, Valora. And this is Nesiara, your betrothed."

The third lady, a beautiful blonde woman smiled sweetly to me and bowed her head slightly to me, and I to her. I kept my face neutral, for I didn't want to insult anyone with my feelings on the whole ordeal, and I didn't want to fake happiness either. Soris took his bride's arm and smiled at me. "We'll leave you two alone now."

I watched as he left me alone with Nesiara. I was not happy about him leaving me like this, not one bit. The last thing I wanted was to be left alone with a woman who I was supposed to marry but had not wanted to. Thankfully, I didn't have to start up awkward conversation because she spoke first.  
"Well, here we are," she started, pulling my attention back to her. "Are you nervous?"

I looked and studied her face for a moment. She was indeed beautiful and attractive... but not to me. Her hair was blonde; I liked red hair. Her face was long and thin looking; I preferred more of a rounded face. She was soft spoken, but not like Soris' bride. All in all, she was not my first choice, not that I had one. Either way, I gave her a small smile and responded. "Extremely. You?"

She gave a small shiver, and giggled. "I had butterflies all the way here."

"I can imagine." I felt those butterflies in my stomach as well at that moment.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked to see my cousin. "Common, let's leave these beautiful ladies to ready themselves."

I was thankful for the intermission he gave me, but I just knew that wouldn't last. The three ladies made small bows towards us and headed in the direction that Shianni had left earlier. I heaved a great big sigh after they had gone, and smiled to Soris. "Thank you cous'."

He gave a short laugh, "Don't thank me quite yet. We may have another problem. Look over by the Vhenadahl." I did turn to where he directed and noticed another human. This one wore, not finery, but armor and had a long sword and dagger strapped to his back. His skin was dark, Rivain looking, with dark hair and a full beard and mustache. His eyes, unlike most humans, had a kindness about them which us elves were unfamiliar with. Despite all this, there was something different about him. What it was I was not sure, but he probably would draw a lot of unwanted attention to himself if he didn't leave before the wedding.

"Let's show him out of here, shall we?" I asked Soris.

"Let's do this quickly and quietly then."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Wedding

We walked up to the armed man, who showed no sign of hostility towards us, or any of the others, and he looked up and smiled at us. "I do believe you are the two grooms." He turned towards us and bowed to us. "May I show my congratulations to you both."

Soris and I were shocked. No human EVER had bowed to us, let alone, show respect for us. We looked at each other in disbelief and then I cleared my throat, remembering why we were here. "We thank you for showing respect, Messare, but we, politely, ask you to leave the Alienage."

The man stood up to his full height, which was about half a foot taller than I, and smiled. "I promise you, I mean you, nor any of your kin, any harm."

"It's not our harm we're concerned about, Messare," Soris cut in before I got the chance. "It is yours we are concerned for." The look on the Rivani's face was confusion.

"Our people do not take kindly towards humans, ser," I told him, matter-of-factly. "Some humans, who have wandered into the Alienage have been beaten to death before. With all due respect for you, we would hate to see any harm come to you."

"I see," the man said. "Well, I'm actually here for a purpose. I've come to see your Elder Valendrian, on official business. He is expecting me."

Soris and I exchanged a quick glance to each other, and looked back at the man. "He should be getting prepared for the wedding. Check by the grand stand."

The man turned towards the stand and spotted Elder Valendrian. "Ah, and so there he is. Thank you, both, and once again, congratulations." He bowed to us again and walked past us towards the Elder.

Soris and I let out a huge sigh. Well, at least that was taken care of. My cousin looked at me and smiled. "Well, hopefully no more humans wander in today. I think I've had enough of them for now."

"Agreed," I replied. I kept my eye on the grand stand and watched the Rivani man and the Elder greet each other. It seems as if they knew each other, for they gave each other a hug. "Well, can I get rid of the Chantry sister when she comes to do the ceremony too?"

Soris pushed me, playfully, almost sending me off my feet. "You're not getting out of it. I will drag you onto that stand with me if I have to!"

I pushed him back and Soris came at me with a fist, punching me in the chest. It wasn't enough to knock the air out, but it was enough to have me throw one right back at me. He narrowly missed my fist and got behind me, grabbing my throwing arm and locking it behind my back. "Surrender, Cousin!"

I smirked at him. "Never!" As usual, I easily turned us around so that I was now trapping his arm behind his back and had him pushed up against the trunk of the Vhenadahl. Soris struggled, but, try as he might, he could never get out of my death grip.

It was at that moment that Shianni came back, all cleaned up from earlier. "All right, you two, break it up!" She pushed me off of Soris, who rolled his shoulder, trying to get feeling back into his arm. "Let's not kill each other just yet."

"Oh, but I was winning!" I exclaimed, pouting my lips. I saw one of her eyebrows lift and she pushed my face away.

"Don't give me that, I've grown immune to your puppy-dog looks."

That made the three of us laugh. It made me remember when we were just kids, playing in the streets again. We used to climb to, either, the top of the Vhenadahl or the roofs of houses, and I tried to convince them to jump the distance between houses, from one roof to the other. Even when I gave them the so-called puppy-dog look, Shianni would ignore it, and keep Soris from doing as I said. Usually, I would do it by myself, them either watching me with awe or horror, depending if I fell or not. The one time, when I was about 8 years, I fell from my jump and broke my leg and fractured my arm. The Elder thought that would make me stop my 'insanity,' but it only encouraged me to get better at it. Eventually I was not only jumping from rooftop to rooftop but climbing walls and hiding in shadows. I became quite the rouge, wanting to be just like my mother.

Mother...

She was a magnificent person. My hero. I would watch her practice with her daggers when I was little, and begged her to show me how to wield them. She eventually did show me some of her tricks, but never let me touch the daggers themselves. I only used wooden staves. After she died, father put her daggers away, hidden, or so he thought. I knew where all the good hiding places were and found the box they were kept in. The problem was was that I couldn't open it. There was a lock on the box, and father never let the key out of his sight, afraid that I would hurt myself if I got my hands on them. So, I learned how to pick locks. I would pick, and pick, and pick until I was able to open the box to reveal the shiny well kept daggers. At night, when father was asleep, I'd take the daggers out of their case and practice with them until the sun came up. I did that for 8 years before my father discovered me with them. That was when he decided to give me mothers daggers. Those were the best present anyone could have given me.

"Darrian!"

I looked up to see Shianni waving her hand in front of my face. "You spaced out again."

"Sorry, I was thinking about mother," I said, shaking my head.

Shianni rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not the first time you've done that. Anyways, I said it's just about time to get to the grand stand. The Chantry Sister is here and ready to give the Maker's blessing to you guys."

My freedom was almost gone now. It was just minutes before I would be legally bound to Nesiara. If I was to run, now would be the time. I, unfortunately, never got that chance, for Shianni grabbed my hand and Soris' and lead us to the grand stand, where everyone in the Alienage was gathering. I looked at the crowd, who all were dressed in their best attire and everyone had a smile on their face. Everyone except for me. I looked ahead when my foot hit the first stair that led up to the stand and watched my footing before I fell flat on my face. Our fiancés were both there, waiting for us, nervous smiles on their faces. The Elder stood there with the Chantry sister, who held a copy of the Chant of Light in her hand, her ceremonial robes on. Even the armed man, the Rivaini, stood in the crowd, smiling at us.

Yup. My time to run away had come and gone. My life would soon be over.

Shianni let go of our hands, gave us both a smile and left to stand next to Nessiara's bridesmaid. The Elder directed us to stand back to back and facing our fiancés, holding their hands. I hesitated for a moment, before I reached out and took her hands in my shaking ones. This time I was certain that they were shaking from nerves.

"Welcome!" The Chantry sister greeted everyone. "One and all to this momentous occasion! Today we gather here, in the eyes of the Maker, to celebrate holy matrimony between Soris and Valora, and Darrian and Nesiara. Let us begin by -"

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice called out from the crowd. I looked over as a path was carved out and a familiar and unwelcome face appeared. Bann Vaughan walked up to the stand, his two lackeys behind him. They stormed up the steps and and glared at us.

The Chantry sister went to stand in their way. "Messare, please. This is a wedding. I ask you to please leave."

"Silence!" Vaughan yelled, and hit her across the face sending her down to the ground. That was when I let go of Nessiara's hand, who decided hiding behind me and Soris was probably for the best. "We are going to celebrate with our own little party."

He reached out to grab Shianni by the wrist and shook her violently. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, you little knife-eared bitch!"

"Let me go!" Shianni screamed and struggled, trying her hardest to get away from him, unsuccessfully. She spit in his face, and ended up with a fist in her face, and blood running down her nose.

That was the last straw. I stormed towards him, reaching for my dagger and gave him an angry look. "Let her go, you Bastard!" My hand trailed the handle of the dagger, ready to use it if necessary.

The Bann glared at me and threw Shianni towards one of the other men, who grabbed her and held her so she couldn't escape. "Well, the dashing hero, ready to stand between me and their virginity! What are you going to do? Cut me with your ears?" At that Vaughan laughed along with the other two men.

My hand wrapped around one of my daggers at my back and stood my ground. "No, but this might." I whipped my dagger around and cut the Bann across the face, cutting from one cheek bone, over his nose, to the other cheek bone. He gave a scream and his hand flew to his face, looking at the blood staining is fingers. I didn't think he could get any angrier until now, and the look he gave me could have shot fear through any other elf.

"You little Cur!" His hand curled up into a fist and he punched me in the gut. The blow pushed all air out of my lungs and I could not breath for a moment. But before I could react I saw his knee right before it hit me square in the nose and I fell over onto the ground, my dagger falling from my hand. I tired to reach for it, but my vision was starting to fail and I didn't notice, until it was too late, the foot of the Bann stand on my arm and kick it away with his other foot. I looked up to the blurry man above me and saw his foot come down on my face. The next thing I remember was screaming and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rescue

Someone was shaking me awake again. This time I was not warm in my bed but on the cold wooden floor of... somewhere. I could hear concerned voices and people shooing others away. What had happened? The shaking was still occurring, so I forced my eyes open. My vision was very blurry, but I could make out the red hair of my cousin, Soris and his concerned voice trying to coax me to consciousness. Anything farther than him was just a bunch of colored shapes. Did I fall from the rooftops again?

"Darrian, can you hear me?" Soris asked, my hearing returning to me slowly. I nodded slowly and tried to sit up. He moved to my side and put his arm across my back, helping me up right. Not a good idea, I found out, as my head started to ache more than it did. I put my hands to my temples, massaging them. When the pain subsided I started to look around. I was on the grandstand, the Elder assisting a Chantry sister down the stairs. My father was sending a crowd away, along with a man from Rivain.

Rivain...

I suddenly remembered the wedding, Bann Vaughan, Shianni... Shianni! I suddenly pushed myself to my feet, only to start toppling over. Soris grabbed me and helped to steady me. "We need to save Shianni..." I told him

"We can't go after them, Darrian," Soris explained. "There's no way he'd allow us into the Arles house. Not after what you did to him."

"But we can't let him hurt her."

"He didn't just take her." I froze for a moment and looked at Soris, questioningly. "They took our fiancés and the other bridesmaid."

This was serious. I was not a fan of marrying a woman I didn't know, but I was even less of a man of having her stolen away from me to be a sadistic man's toy. I was now furious. That bastard was going to pay. I pulled myself away from Soris, and bent down to pick up the dagger that I had dropped and started walking towards the entrance of the Alienage, Soris hot on my tail.

"Darrian, I know what you're thinking, but think of the consequences!"

"I don't care about the damn consequences!" I yelled. "If you want to let them be raped and killed by those bastards, be my guest. But I'm going after them, whether it costs me my life or not." I pushed past him. I could feel his gaze following me. I knew he'd eventually follow me, he always did.

Suddenly, there was another hand that reached out and stopped me. I turned to see the Rivaini man looking at me with concern on his face, the same kindness in his eyes. "I know how angry you are, my young friend, but you need to stay calm and think this through. You could end up in prison, or worse, dead, if you do this."

I gazed into his eyes, and could see he was trying to help. "I know what is right, Messare, and saving them, whether it kills me or not is that." I pushed past him as well and continued on my way. I could see Soris coming to walk beside me now, and the short sword strapped to his belt. I knew I could count on him. Before we reached the gate, separating the Alienage from the rest of Denerim, the Elder blocked our path, along with my father.  
"Darrian, please don't do this," my father pleaded with me. He knew he wouldn't change my mind, for I was just as stubborn as mother was. But I gave him credit for trying.

"I must do this."

My father sighed and the Elder waved a hand to someone else, who stepped forward. "This is _, He works in the Arl's house. He can get you two in."

I was surprised the Elder was assisting us in this small way, but I would not turn his help aside. I nodded my thanks to the Elder, and started for the Arl's house, with Soris and _.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ took us through the servants entrance and had us change into servants clothes. Soris and I hid our weapons under our clothes as we entered. _ explained to us that not all the elven servants would help us but probably would get through without much notice, as long as we kept our weapons concealed. He let us through the door and closed it behind us. Soris and I walked through the corridor to the main servants quarters, where a sleeping guard sat on a crate, with a bottle cradled in his arm. He smelled like a really bad wine cask.

We crept by him, as quietly as we could, but Soris kicked an empty bottle that was hidden in the shadow. The clink of the bottle stirred the guard awake, but before he could raise any sort of alarm, I took my dagger and brought the pummel to his head knocking him unconscious. Soris looked at me with surprise but neither of us said anything. I hid my dagger again and reached for the door. We walked through and closed the door behind us into the kitchen. There were servants all over the place, bustling here and there and preparing for the next meal. No one seemed to notice two extra elves, so we were able to get through without notice.

The next door we went through must have been the guards dinning hall. There were about 5 100 foot tables with benches to match the length, lined up parallel with each other. There were four guards sitting about, playing cards and had empty tankards in their hands. One of them looked up and noticed us and waved us over. We walked over to them and bowed slightly, faking the roll of servants. "Get us some more wine, knife-ears!" the off-duty guard commanded us. "And make it snappy!"

Soris and I ran back to the kitchen and spotted two bottles of red wine on the counter and grabbed them. I was about to turn back when I noticed another bottle on the shelf. Rat Poison! I looked around to see if anyone was watching and grabbed the bottle, pouring some into the wine bottles and swirled them around to mix it in well. "What are you doing?" Soris exclaimed.

"Giving these guards a piece of my mind," I replied. We headed back to the dinning room and walked up to the guards and poured some wine into each of their tankards. We stood there for a moment as they each took a long gulp each and handed their tankards back for more, which we gladly gave them. After a few minutes of them drinking and playing cards, one of the guards collapsed on the table, making the other three laugh at him, thinking he was drunk.

Then another one fell, and the last two looked at them in shock, realizing that they were not drunk, but dead. They looked to us and reached for their weapons,but before they could unsheathe them, Soris and I already had covered their mouths, our weapons to their throats and slashed them across, splurting blood across the table. They spasmed for a moment before falling limp onto the table. We wiped our blades on their clothes and hid them once more, continuing on our way to the floor above, where we were told Vaughan's room was.

We climbed a stairwell up to the next floor where guards stalked the halls. They didn't take much notice of us, thinking we were servants and let us pass without question. Eventually we could hear the screaming voices of women and we started running down the halls. We came to a large double door where the pleading voices of three women were coming from and the laughs of three men. Wait, why could I only hear three women? This was not good.

I took my dagger and started as fast as I could to pick the lock of the door. It soon clicked and I threw open the door. On the floor I saw Nesiara's bridesmaid lying on the ground, blood soaking through her dress, pooling around her on the floor. Her face was pale and her eyes glazed over. Dead.

I looked up to see Nesiara, Valora, and Shianni huddled together in the corner of the room, cowering in fear. The three men stood over the dead woman, two of them with their arms crossed over their chests, and Vaughan defensively with a short sword. "So nice of you two to join us, the party was just starting to get fun."

The other two men took out their swords, which hung at their belts, and stood in defensive positions and moved away from Vaughan to stand on either side of us. I took my other dagger out, one in each hand now and Soris took his sword out. I took long deep breathes to help me focus on the task at hand. It was now a matter of life and death, and we both knew that.

The man on my right took the first move, which I easily dodged and stabbed him in the back with both daggers at once. As he fell, the man on our left attacked, but was blocked by Soris' sword. Soris pushed him back and attacked right back, but with more grace and precision. I turned my attention to Vaughan who stood their with disbelief written on his face. The two of us started to circle each other, slowly, keeping our eyes fixed on each other, waiting for the other to strike.

I could see Nesiara and Valora holding each other behind Shianni from the corner of my eye, and could tell she was quietly praying to the Maker for our safety. I was quietly praying myself, not for my safety, but for theirs. I prayed that I could deliver them from the evil man who was before me. From the other side, I could see Soris had defeated his opponent and stood by Shianni to protect them if need be.

Suddenly, my attention was brought back to Vaughan as he lunged for me. I just barely dodged his attack, but my jacket was not so fortunate. I turned and crossed my blades just as his came down upon me. He was strong and started pushing his blade down to try and break my grip. But I held my ground. I pushed against him to no avail. He was not going to let up on his attack. I quickly searched the room and noticed the sword of one of his lackeys was still in his dead hand, pointing upwards, right behind Vaughan.

I suddenly felt the adrenaline running through my blood and pushed as hard as I could suddenly over powering him and was able to push him back far enough that I could take my leg and kick his knee cap. There was a loud crack as I broke it and he fell backwards, right onto the sword. There was a shriek heard by the women, and then silence. The only noise in the room was the Bann breathing heavily. He dropped his sword and looked at the one pertruding from his chest. He looked up to me as I knelt down with my one dagger across his neck. He was silently pleading that I spare him, but I would not allow that. "Die, pig!" I exclaimed as I brought the dagger down and beheaded him.

I stood up and turned to see Soris stare at me in horror. I nodded to him, to show that I was alright, and walked over to the large four poster bed to wipe my blades on the thick blankets before putting them away under my shirt. I walked over to Shianni, who ran into my arms and held me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. "I was so scared, Darrian!"

"Shh, it's alright. We're all safe now," I said, calmly. I held her for a few minutes before I noticed the dark bruises on her neck. I pulled back from the embrace and looked at her bruised face. "Did they hurt you, Shianni?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of tears. "They-" she sniffled. "They pinned me down on- on the- the bed" she sniffled again and hiccuped, "and- and pulled my dress u-up and... and..." She burst into tears and hid her face in my shoulder again. I held her tight and rocked her, rubbing my hand across her back. She didn't need to finish. It was obvious what they had done to her.

"It's going to be alright, Shianni. He can't hurt you any more." I could hear Soris speaking to the other two women, calming them down, but not really paying attention to that. All my focus was on Shianni.

Suddenly I remembered about the guards that were wondering about the halls, and pulled Shianni away from me. "Shianni, I know what has happened is terrible, but it's not quite over. We need to get back to the Alienage."

She stared at me for a moment then wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded her agreement. I looked to the other two women, who also nodded, as did Soris. "Let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5 - Conscription

It didn't take us long to return to the Alienage; most of the castle guards were too busy with a certain murder of a certain 'son-of-the-Arl.' We ran from the castle, weaving in and out of the thick crowds in the market district. When we arrived, the Elder, my father, and the armed man were waiting for us at the gate.

It was the first time, since we left the castle, that Shianni let go of my arm, and ran to the elder, who welcomed her with open arms.

I walked up to my father, who hugged me, relieved that his only son had returned alive, and that the rest of us were unharmed as well. He pushed me back and looked me over, seeing the large amounts of blood covering my wedding clothes. I cut him off before he asked, "It's not mine, father."

He gave a sigh of relief before looking to the women. "Are you ladies alright?"

The two brides nodded. "They killed Nola, though," Valora said. "And they almost killed Shianni." My father noticed Shianni's distress and was about to ask her what happened. but I managed to get a hold of his shoulder and shook my head, telling him silently not to ask.

"I am glad most of you are alright," the Rivaini piped up. He looked over to me and nodded his head to the side, silently asking to speak to me. We walked off a ways before he spoke. "I'm very glad that you are alright. There is something that I would like to ask of you."

"Oh?" I wasn't sure what it was he wanted from me, nor did I still know who he was, but before I got the chance to find out the clinking of heavy armor was quickly approaching. We turned to see the unfortunate sight of a dozen city guards coming into the Alienage.

The man who was leading them, the captain I assumed, spoke up angrily, "I seek Valendrian, Elder and administrator of the Alienage!"

"Here, Captain," Valendrian responded. "I take it you are here due to today's disruption?" I found myself instinctively slinking behind the Rivaini, hoping his size would hide me and the blood all over my clothes.

"Don't play ignorant with me, Elder," The Captain demanded. "The Arl's son lies dead, in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!"

At that moment, I knew that if I didn't speak up now they would surely see the same 'river of blood' running down my shirt and blades, and things would just get worse for me. And I would not allow Soris to take the blame, so I came out of hiding behind the armed man in surrender. "It was my doing, Captain."

The Captain looked up and down me, disbelief on his face. "You expect me to thing I'm going to believe that one man is the culprit?"

At that moment, I thought Soris would speak up, but the Elder cut him off. "We are not, all, so helpless, Captain."

The Captain turned his focus back to me. "You save many by coming forth, young man. I admire your courage. You will have to wait in the dungeon util the Arl returns from Ostagar." He made a quick hand motion to one of his men, who came towards me with a pair of shackles. I, obeyingly, placed my wrists into them as they snapped shut.

"Captain!" We all turned to see the Rivaini speak up. "A word, if you please?"

"What is it Grey Warden? As you can see the situation is under control here."

A Grey Warden? The ones who battle the dreaded Darkspawn? What is the Maker's name is a Grey Warden doing in an Alienage? And what does he want?

"I can see that all too clearly, Captain," The Rivain - no, Grey Warden continued, "I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription on the lad. I shall remove this prisoner from your custody into mine."  
"What?" I demanded. I had never heard of such a Right before. But, then again, I didn't know much about the rights, or privileges, of being a Warden. "Can you do that?"

I heard the Captain curse under his breath before replying. "Very Well, Warden. I will not challenge your Rights. You will remove this elf from the city at once! I will have two of my guards escort the two of you." With that, the Captain left, leaving two guards behind, one who had the key to my shackles.

The Grey Warden looked at me, a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I think you should take what little time you have left and say goodbye."

Goodbye... The worst words ever invented. It meant that I would never see them again. I refused to believe I would never come back. I would come back. I would make sure of that. Even if I had to run away from the Wardens.

I turned to see Soris and Shianni together looking at me with sad eyes. They were more like siblings to me than cousins, and I knew it'd be hard for me to leave them behind. But they had each other. I was not worried.

I walked up to them and hugged them individually, my shackles didn't allow me more than one. "You'll be safe, Shellani."

She hugged me tighter than ever. "You have always been my hero, Darrian, and always will." I could feel her tears falling on my shoulder. I released her and wrapped my arms around Soris.

"Take care of her, Cousin."

"You be careful, Dare. We can't have you dying on us now," he joked, making me chuckle.

I looked over to the two brides and strode over to them. "I'm glad the both of you are safe."

"Nessiara," I said to my former bride-to-be. "I'm sorry about all this. I'm sure you would have been a wonderful wife, but now you can be one for someone else." I took her hand and kissed the top of it.

She flushed at that, smiling sweetly at me. "I would have been a very lucky woman to have you as my husband." At that, I had to smile.

At last, I turned to my father. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, trapping my shackled hands between us. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and breathed in sharply, trying to hold bak the tears.

"My boy has grown into a man," my father said, his voice shaking.

"I thought I had to be married to be a man," I joked.

"Humph. Maybe there are other ways of growing up." He held me at arms length and looked at my face, a single tear fell from his eye. "Your mother would have been so proud." Suddenly he reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold chain with a red crystal pendant hanging from it. I had seen that pendant many times, when father didn't know I was looking; he'd hold it late at night and tears would fall from his eyes. I supposed it was probably mothers. He took it off his neck and wrapped it around mine. "This was heres. She said when the time was right, this would be yours. For good luck, she said."

I glanced at the amulet, not really observing it, and looked up at father and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you so much." This time I let the tears fall.

His arms wrapped around me again and he spoke in my ear, "You should be going, my boy. The guards won't wait forever."

We let go of each other and I turned to face the Grew Warden and the two guards. They turned towards the gate and started walking. I caught up to the Warden, following with my head down. I didn't want him to see my tear-stricken eyes, or the faces of the many elves who came out of their homes to watch me leave. This was now the end of my old life, and the start of a new beginning.


	6. Chapter 6 - Duncan and the Recruits

After we left Denerim, my shackles were removed and the guards left the Warden and I at the gate. The two of us traveled East on the Imperial Highway towards Lake Calenhad. Not much was said between the two of us; I suspect the Warden wanted to give me some time to myself, which was appreciated.

Before dusk, we left the road and found a small clearing and set up camp. I pitched the tent and set up the bed rolls and the Warden built the fire and started on dinner. After I finished my task, I cam to sit across from him and stared into the fire. I had too much on my mind to say anything. Too may questions. Would my family be alright without me? Would the guards find out that Soris was a culprit too? Would I ever be able to return to Denerim? What would happen to Shianni? I hope that bastards seed didn't stay in her. Maker forbid she had his child. What about being a Grey Warden? What does that entail? Could I leave the Warden's after a certain time? I hope I didn't have to be underground to fight Darkspawn all my life. Oh, Maker...

"Darrian?" I looked up to see a bowl of stew being held out to me, with a spoon in it. I took it and nodded my thanks. He filled his own bowl and took a bite. "You've been very quiet."

I looked up at him? Then back to my untouched bowl. "I've a lot on my mind right now."

"I'm no doubt." He took another bite and then gave a look of sudden realization. "And here, through all that has happened, I forgot to introduce myself." He reached across with his arm. "My name is Duncan."

I reached over and shook it once. Elves never shook hands, it was a human thing and foreign me, but I did it for his sake. "I'm sure you know my name by now."

Duncan chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure I do. And, I'm sorry about all that has conspired. I just didn't want to see you locked up for doing what anyone would do in your situation."

I nodded. "It's possibly for the best."

He looked at me for a moment, thoughtfully, before continuing. "You know, I didn't originally plan on recruiting you. I was going to ask your Mother."

I was in the middle raising my first spoonful to my mouth, making me pause for a moment. "My mother?"

"Yes," he replied. "I met her years ago, and noticed her skills. She was very talented with daggers and a bow. I asked her back then if she would consider joining the Wardens, but she told me she had a beautiful baby boy to take care of." He smiled at me. "She wasn't exaggerating."

That gave me pause. I had never considered myself beautiful, never mind good looking. My father always told me I got my look good looks from my mother. I still never saw it. I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Ser."

"Please, Duncan," he corrected. "Anyways, when I spoke with the Elder he told me she had passed and spoke of your skill; I was intrigued. When you left for the castle I took your father aside and talked to him about you and asked him if you would even consider joining."

"What did he say?" I asked, finally getting a spoonful in my mouth.

"He said, 'most definitely.' I take it you ere not keen on the whole marriage idea?"

I shook my head. "I argued with him for days when he told me of the arrangement, trying every which way to get out of it."

"I'm not surprised." We both shared a small comfortable silence while we ate the rest of our stew. When we finished, we started cleaning up.

"It will take us about a month to reach Ostigar. we need to stop by a couple town and pick up two other recruits."

I nodded. I didn't have much of a choice. It was either follow Duncan or run. But run where? That was the question. There was nowhere for me to run. I couldn't go back to Denerim, unless I wanted to spend the rest of my life in the dungeon, and eventually to the hangman's noose. And I couldn't run to the Dalish, I had no idea where they would be. Plus, I had no idea if they would take me in.

"Are they humans?" I asked him, returning to my original thought.

"Yes. But, don't get me wrong, you are just as skilled as them, if not more. Especially since you haven't had any formal training." He smirked at me.

"Well, I had a good teacher," I said, drying off the dishes.

Duncan poured out the water basin and tied it back to his pack. "And a good roll model." He stretched his arms up and gave a yawn. "Well. we'd better hit the sack. We have a long road ahead of us."

With that the two of us crawled into the small two person tent and into our bedrolls. Duncan fell asleep quickly. I did not. How could I? I mean, with all that has happened, and in one afternoon? There was no way I could sleep. I tried for hours to no avail, tossing and turning. Eventually, I got up and rekindled the fire. Holding my shaking hands out to the flames to warm them, I looked around. We were just along the boarder of Denerim and Ameranthine, in the middle of the forest there. I remember when my mother would take me out here to teach me her many skills, like using a bow, or daggers, or even lock picking.

I let out a deep sigh. I still loved my mother but remembering still hurt.

Shaking my head to clear it, I noticed a couple of trees. Their branches were close enough that I could jump up and grab them. I stood up and walked over to the lowest branch, which was about two feet above my head, rubbed my callused hands together and leaped, grabbing hold of it. I started swinging my legs, giving myself some momentum and leaped to the next branch, twisting in the air until I grabbed the next one which was higher. I continued leaping from tree to tree like this. Acrobatics, like this, usually took my mind off of things; I remembered doing this in the Alienage, sometimes, when I was really upset about something. To me, doing this? The twirls the flips, the leaps? It was like a dance to me. On the ground, I was hopeless at dancing, but up in the air, I felt free. I could just loose myself like this. When I did this, I could do anything, be anyone, go anywhere!

"Darrian?"

Reality hit me. No, the branch that I missed hit me. The impact of it hitting my head resulted in me falling to the ground and landing flat on my stomach on the ground. Oh, I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, see anything. All my senses left me. I couldn't even breath; the air was knocked right out of me. I died, I know I did.

Wait, I was being turned around. I could see someone above me. Duncan? I could barely tell, it was all blurry. Was that concern on his face? I could feel his hands on my chest, pressing down repeatedly. Suddenly, my throat opened up again, I could breath! I turned to the side and coughed until I could breath normally, my senses coming back to me. I looked up at Duncan's relieved face and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, making no move to get up from the ground.

"Will you be alright?" Duncan asked.

I stuck up my hand, giving him a thumbs up. "Just give me a few minutes, and I should be fine." He waited by my side until I tried to push myself off the ground into a sitting position, which he helped with.

"Let me guess," Duncan began. "You couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head. "And I certainly won't be able to now," I responded, as I reached up to massage my temples, which were now pounding. "Not with this head ache."

Duncan chuckled. "Well, I have a sleeping draught if you'd like?"

* * *

The next morning, my head was still there, but not nearly as bad as it was. The two of us packed up camp and continued east. A week later, we came to Lake Calenhad and started traveling along the east side of the lake, heading south. Our days were spent mostly walking and talking. I opened up a lot more and told him of life in the Alienage; the hardships, the joys... Mother, at least what I remembered of her. In return, duncan spoke of his life in Rivain, before he was a Warden.

He also told me of what it meant to be a Grey Warden, our duties, our history. He told me of the white griffons they used to mount, and how the last one was slain.

We continued south until we reached Redcliff. There was a knight, Ser Jory, who came with us. One of the other recruits. He seemed to be a very nervous man, almost cowardice. His head jerked around at any sound, he would walk the perimeter of our camp site several times before settling down for the night. Even then he'd get up in the night and circle the camp again and again. Even during the first night, it was getting annoying. How a man like him was recruited, I don't know. I supposed it had something to do with his sword skills.

It took us about four days to find our way to the small farming village of Lothering. At the Chantry we met up with the other recruit, Daveth. He, apparently, grew up in a small village east of our destination, and moved to Denerim, where he was caught purse cutting. Before the guards could take him to the Arl's Dungeon, Duncan found and conscripted him, just as he did for me.

But Daveth, there was a sense of arrogance about him; haughty and foolish. As we traveled south to Ostagar he would show off constantly. Stupid stupid shem...

The night before we arrived at Ostagar, he was even worse, louder than usual. He had killed a buck when we made camp and was very proud of his accomplishment. Too proud for my tastes.

"Did you see the antlers on that buck, Knife-ear? He had at least 12 points! He ran so fast, but my bow skills were too good for him. The bugger thought he'd get away, but my arrow got him just in time!"

It seemed the story changed every time he told it. The only constant thing about his story was my headache got worse every time. He was even more annoying than Ser Jory. I was surprised Duncan, or the other Warden's who met us in Lothering, hadn't shut him up yet, especially with all the times he called me 'Knife-ear.' That was the worst thing a human could call an elf, and I was almost fuming.

I felt him nudge my arm. "I bet the deer would have spooked Ser Jory more than he could it, eh, Knife-ear?"

THAT'S IT!

As quick as lightning, I elbowed him in the chin, flipped him around, crossing his arms across his chest, and pulled my knife out, holding it up to his throat. "One. My name is Darrian, NOT 'Knife-ear.' Two! My ears can't cut anything, but this?" I pulled the knife against his throat, drawing a small drop of blood. "This can. And THREE! If you EVER call me 'Knife-ear' again, I won't be so merciful, understand?"

By now, everyone's eyes were on us; I was surprised no one had stopped me. Daveth was shaking like a leaf now; it was hard to tell if he was nodding his head or not. I pulled my knife away and forcefully pushed him off the log.

I got up and walked over to the other side of the fire and sat down next to Duncan, who's eyebrows were raised, questioningly. "He was annoying me," I defended before he got any word in. All he did was chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival At Ostagar

At half light, we reached Ostagar. I was told it used to be a fabulous fort, originally built by the Tevinters, and later owned by the Wardens, now it lay in ruins. The King's army spread throughout the entire grounds, allowing little to no room for a couple more tents.

We walked up to the gates where a man with golden hair and armor to match stood, waiting, I assumed for us, with two guards on either side of him, and another man, hair as black as night, with a scowl that could run the bark off a tree.

Daveth gasped next to me. "That's the King of Ferelden!" he whispered to me; the first thing he's said to me since the incident last night.  
The King? The last person I thought to meet us would be a king.

"Duncan!" the king greeted him. Duncan reached out his hand and the King took it and pulled hi into a hug. Obviously they knew each other. "The battles have been going well, so far," he continued. "We'll have this 'blight' defeated in no time!" He said the word 'blight' with his fingers curling as if to make quotes. He doesn't think this is a real blight?

"I admire your confidence, Cailan," Duncan replied.

"Oh, come on, Duncan. With you and your Wardens at my side, we will not fail." The King then looked over to the rest of us. "And these must be the new recruits." He walked over to us and looked each of us over, first at Ser Jory, who bowed to the king, stiff as a plank, then stood as tall as he could. Then he came to Daveth, who, not as stiffly, quickly bowed to the King as well. Then the King's eyes fell upon me. Unlike the other two, I bowed slowly and gracefully.

"I've haven't heard of many elves in the Wardens before. You must feel honored that Duncan recruited you."

"Yes, your Highness, I do," I replied.

"Now, now," Cailan chided to me. "There's no need for formalities. We're all men-in-arms here."

I looked up to see the Kings guards and the other man behind him glare at me. "I beg to differ, Messare. I'm afraid if I don't, your guards would bite my head off."

Cailan burst out laughing, which made the dark-haired man's scowl deepen. "I like this one, Duncan!" The king's hand camped onto my shoulder, almost making me fall over. "I like this one a lot!"

"I'm glad you approve, Cailan," Duncan replied, smiling at me.

"Sire," the man behind him spoke up, placing a hand on the king's shoulder. "We need to be getting our strategies planned for the next assault."

The King gave a great sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Loghain. Oh, Duncan, have you met my Father-in-law, Loghain? He'll be assisting with the charge."

Both of Duncan's eyebrows went up. "Loghain? The man who drove out the Orlesians?"

Loghain stuck out his hand to Duncan. "The very same." They shook hands before he returned his attention to Cailan. "Sire, we NEED to get going."

"Yes, Ser," Cailan said, giving me a wink. "I'll see you all later."

The two of them walked off to one of the largest tents in the center of the camp. Duncan took us to a smaller section off the main area. The only people there wore uniforms, different than the king's men. They were blue and white with griffons as the Coat-of-arms. Wardens. This must be the Warden's camp.

"Darrian." I looked up to see Duncan speaking. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get you measured for some armor? I'm sure you don't want to be in those bloody clothes for much longer."

It was true, I didn't. The blood had caked onto it so much that it was starting to flake off. And some of the blood had soaked through and was stuck to my skin and was very uncomfortable. We didn't even have time to stop and bathe on the way down. I followed him to the Armorer's tent, where I was measured, allowed to bathe, an given extra clothes to change into. I discarded the old stuff and came back out of the tent to find Duncan waiting for me.

"The smith said my armor will should be ready either tonight or in the morning," I said.

"That will be soon, then," Duncan replied. "Did you ask for light armor?"

I nodded. "I can't very well fight if I can't move."

Duncan chuckled. "No, I suppose not." He started walking towards on the the larger tents in the center of the camp, and I followed. "I need to go meet with the King about the upcoming battle. May I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"There's a Warden here in camp that you and the other recruits will be working with. He only took his Joining a few months ago, so he's just as much a greenhorn as you. I need you to find him and tell him to meet with me soon."

"Yes, Ser," I bowed my head. "What is he called?"

"Alistair. He's a big, tall man with blonde hair; you'll know him anywhere." He had some sort of twinkle in his eye, but before I could respond, he vanished into the tent.


	8. Chapter 8 - New Acquaintances

So, there I was, in the middle of an army camp, hundreds of miles away from home, and the only person I sort of knew abandoned me to my own devises to search for one man amongst thousands. It felt like an impossible mission; trying to find a needle in, not a haystack, but a field. But I set out anyways. I mean, there wasn't much else I could do in the mean time. I couldn't just leave. They'd call me a deserter and I'd probably get beheaded. Oh well.

I walked through the camp watching people train, praying to the Maker, some receiving healing. Could one of these be Alistair? No, Duncan said I would know. Apparently he stood out.

Suddenly, not looking where I was going, I walked right into someone, who dropped a bunch of scrolls. I knelt down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, it is no trouble at all," an elderly woman's voice responded. I looked up to see a kind face smiling at me. The woman had shoulder-length hair that was tightly tied back into a pony tail and wore a robe and had a... staff? A mage!

This was the first time I had ever encountered a mage. She didn't look much different than any other person, other than her clothes. I was always told by the Chantry, and my fellow elves, that mages were cursed and dangerous, and that they were always on the prowl to do some sort of evil. This woman looked nothing like the tales that I had learned when I was a child.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It's just, I've never met a mage before." I handed back her scrolls and gave her a smile. "And how about you?"

She chuckled. "I'm fine. My name is Wynne. I've been called away from the Circle to helps the King, along with my fellow mages."

"I'm Darrian, of Denerim," I replied. "I thought mages weren't allowed outside the Circle?"

"Well," she said. "There are those special occasions. It is very nice to meet you Darrian, but I'm sure you have something to do. I won't keep you."

She started to walk away when I reached out and touched her shoulder. "Wynne? Before you go, could you tell me something?" She turned to look at me and nodded her approval. "I'm looking for a Grey Warden named Alistair. Would you happen to know him?"

"I've met him, briefly. I saw him a moment ago." She pointed to some of the older ruins. "He went that way."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Wynne. Maybe you and I could chat later?"

"Yes, I would like that." We turned and went our separate ways.

I really had to watch where I was walking; the ruins were so torn apart that many of the cobble stones had become loose or were crumbling. Vines of ivy and moss climbed the walls, or what was left of them. A table was set up at one end of the ruin, a few men, I assumed were generals, were leaning over maps and discussing strategies.

"What do you want?" an angry voice to my right said.

I followed the voice up some stairs onto a platform where two men stood. One, the angry voice, wore a robe and had a staff in hand. Another mage. The other, in leather and metal armor, was tall, muscular, and looked a little hurt by the words of the mage.

"I cam to deliver a message," he replied. "The Reverend Mother has requested your presence." I could tell this man was nervous about this mage, he weight was shifting from one foot to the next, and his hands were fidgeting at his side. This big, awkward man had to be this Alistair I was looking for.

"Tsk! What the Reverend Mother wants is of no concern of mine. I'm too busy helping you Grey Wardens, by the King's orders." The way this mage spoke it was as if he wanted to spit out the words, as if they were poison.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" the supposed-Alistair joked.

The mage, obviously not in a joking mood, stood back in disgust, taking hold of his staff and pointing it towards him. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner."

Alistair stood back, putting his hands up in defense. "I didn't realize delivering a message was considered harassment." That made me chuckle quietly. I wasn't sure what this mage;s problem was with this man, but I had to admit, it was funny to watch this towering man be afraid of this skinny little mage.

"Fine! I'l go see her, if I must." The mage put his staff back in its holster on his back and turned my way and stormed past me. "Get out of my way!"

I watched the grumpy mage leave, staying silent for fear of a spell being cast upon me.

"You know," the blond haired man said, as I turned his way. "One good thing about a blight is how it brings people together." I could tell by the small smirk on his face that he was jesting with me. "It's like a party! We could all stand in a circle holding hands!"

I chuckled. "And if we start singing Kumbaya, that would really give the Darkspawn something to think about."

Now it was his turn to burst out laughing. For a moment I thought he would fall over because of his size. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at me for a moment, through his small bouts of laughter, and asked, "Wait, have we met? You don't happen to be another mage?"

"Nope, you don't have to worry about me turning you into a toad. I'm Duncan's newest recruit."

"That's right. Duncan mentioned you before he left for Denerim. Um, what was the name?" he asked as he snapped his fingers, as if it was helping him remember. But how would he know my name if even Duncan didn't know of me until we met? "Adaia? I always thought that was a woman's name?"

That explained it. I shook my head, responding. "No, that's my mother's name. She died when I was young, so Duncan took me instead."

"Oh," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know, and neither did Duncan." I cleared my throat and bowed my head slightly. "My name's Darrian. Pleased to meet you..." I didn't want to just assume his name, for fear of making the mistake of identity.

"Alistair," he responded, reaching for my hand and shaking it. I still don't know why humans have to touch when they meet, but I let him. "Or, Al, as my friends call me."

"Well, Al," I smiled at him. "Duncan sent me to find you, and now that I have, I should probably bring you to him."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "Probably a good idea."

I lead him back to the Warden's camp where Duncan had just returned rom the King's tent and the two of them disappeared into a large tent. Now that I was left alone, I decided to explore a little.

There were three other groups of tents surrounding the Warden's, one which was filled with Chantry sister. Ser Jory was there, kneeling before a statue of Andraste, the Prophetess and Bride of the Maker. It'd be good idea to offer up my own prayers before the battle against the Darkspawn.

The second set of tents had female warriors, I assumed they were from neighboring villages. Daveth was there too, waisting no time on flirting every one of them, getting nothing in return except rude hand gestures.

The third section only had two or three men and pens filled with Mabari hounds. These large muscular dogs were the pride and joy of Ferelden. Centuries ago, the Tevinter Magisters bred them to be so smart you could give them complex instructions and they could carry them out without problem. I've even herd of people having conversations with them. But apparently the Magisters made them so smart that the dogs decided that Ferelden barbarians were more tolerable than them, which is why the Mabari now is a symbol of Ferelden.

I noticed there was one hound that was separated from the rest of them. I walked over to the pen and knelt by the gate, peeking inside. The dog was panting heavily, his body was shaking, and his eyes shifted in every direction.

"I'd stand back if I were you." I looked up and moved out of the way for one of the mabari handlers. "He's not doing so well and is very vicious right now."

I watched the man walk into the pen and knelt before the animal with a muzzle in his hand. As he moved closer, the hound growled, warningly. Unnerved by that, the handler moved closer with the muzzle until the dog lunged for him, forcing him to jump back and scramble out of the pen.

"What's wrong with the poor beast?" I asked.

The man replied, in between pants, "Poor dog swallowed Darkspawn blood during the last attack. His master was killed and so he won't listen to anyone. I need to get the muzzle on him so that I can get some medicine in him, without him chomping my hand off." He sighed. "Otherwise, we'll have to put him down."

I looked back at the shaking dog, and our eyes met for a moment. I could tell that the dog was scared, and knew exactly the seriousness of his condition. He didn't want to die, but it didn't want this man's help. His deep brown eyes almost looked like it was pleading with me to help.

"Let me try to get the muzzle on."

The man looked at me like I was crazy; I probably was. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Alright." he said handing me the muzzle. "If he tries to bite you, come back out."

He opened the gate for me and I slowly walked in, keeping my eyes on the dog. Seeing these beasts up close was intimidating. He was probably heavier than I was and could easily take me down and kill me. But I knew if I kept my movements slow and my voice quiet, I probably could get the muzzle on. "What's his name?" I asked the handler.

"Pendragon."

"Pendragon," I repeated, quietly to myself. I got down on my knees and started to stretch out my hand towards him. "Hey, Pendragon. Not feeling well today, are we?" I calmly said. As my hand got closer to him, his lips curled into a growl. "It's alright, Pendragon. I'm not going to hurt you." I kept my eyes focused on him. looking for any sign of him attacking me. There was none, but he was still growling. Eventually, my hand reached the top of his head and I started gently scratching hi behind the ears.

Behind me, I could hear a couple gasps of the other keepers, who apparently had to come and watch to see if the dog would eat me. Not sure when they got there. Pendragon continued to growl, but there was no anger in his eyes and leaned into my touch. With my other hand, I slowly brought up the muzzle closer to him. That was when I saw the fury in his eyes and I brought both my hands back in defense before he attacked.

"Shh, it's alright, Pendragon," I whispered. "I'm trying to help you." The dog whined quietly, and lay his head on his ginormous paws. I pulled myself closer to him and placed a hand on his head again. When he seemed to relax, I brought the muzzle back to his face and showed it to him, proving that I wasn't going to hurt him. I picked up his head and started to pull it around his snout and buckled the straps together.

After it was securely on, I felt a nudge at my shoulder and saw one of the keepers had come in the pen as well and held a bowl filled with a rosy colored liquid. "This is an antidote for him. Maybe he'll drink it if you give it to him?"

I took the bowl from him and gave it a sniff. It smelled sweet, like flowers and spring time, even though it was late Summer. I placed the bowl in front of Pendragon and said quietly to him, "This is going to make you feel better, boy. Drink up."

The dog lifted his head and sniffed the antidote and looked up at me, possibly looking for assurance. I nodded to him and he stuck his muzzled nose into the bowl and started lapping it up. I smiled and patted his head once more. "Good dog." After he finished it, I took the bowl and stood, turning to the keeper.

He let me out before following me and locking the pen back up. He then took the bowl from me. "Thank you, Ser Elf. If not for you, he would have had to be put down, most like." He looked at me, thoughtfully for a moment. "You're one of the Warden recruits, are you not?" I nodded. "Ever thought of having a dog?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Camp

Later that evening, I found myself sitting in front of the Warden's fire, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and a cup of hot soup in my hands. The rest of the Wardens were there, including Duncan and Alistair, who had finished with their meeting. Everyone was enjoying the late evening together, eating or playing cards. It almost felt like a large family. A family that I may be joining.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see the elderly mage, Wynne. "May I sit with you?" she asked.

I scooted on the log to give her room. "Of course." She sat down as one of the other Wardens gave her a cup of soup as well. She took a sip of it before speaking.

"So, I see you found Alistair."

I nodded. "Yes, he wasn't hard to find after you pointed me in the right direction."

I felt a nudge on my other shoulder, and looked up to see said Warden. "Am I that easy to find?"

"Well, I don't see any other Wardens who are huge beyond belief but are soft and cuddly, like a giant teddy bear." Wynne laughed at that as did Alistair.

He threw his large arm around my shoulder. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine." He then noticed the heavy wool blanket wrapped around me. "You're not cold, are you?"

I nodded. "I didn't inherit my father's inner furnace, and get cold really easily. So, yes. I'm freezing."

"Awe," Alistair said, speaking to me as if I was a child. "Do you need a cuddle from the giant teddy bear?" Now both arms, which were as big as my waist, were wrapped around me.

The look I gave him made him laugh and let go of me.

Wynne spoke up then. "Darrian, I was wondering something."

"Oh?" I asked, bringing the cup of soup up to my lips and taking in a swallow.

"What is your opinion on magic?"

That was something I wasn't expecting. I truly never thought much about it. I knew what the Chantry taught, but I didn't know if I agreed with everything they taught. "I truly don't have an opinion on the matter."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed. "How do you 'not have an opinion?' Have you not heard what people can do with it?"

I was kind of surprised by his sudden outburst. I wasn't even sure if he thought on the subject positively or not. "Well, yes, I've heard stories. But that's all they are to me. Stories. How can I form an opinion on something when I haven't seen it or the effects of it for myself?"

"I think that is very wise of you, Darrian," Wynne said. The two of us turned to her, both of us with questioning looks. "Most people would see what you just said as naive, but there is truth behind it. One cannot truly believe in something without experiencing it in one way or another first."

"Thank you, Wynne," I said, encouraged by her words.

"But," Alistair began. "From what you've heard, what do you think of it?"

I smirked at him. "From what I've heard, I think I want to see it in action before I make an opinion on it."

At that moment, he gave me an annoyed look. "Really?"

I smiled at him innocently. "Yes." All Alistair did was shake his head. I chuckled and turned bak to Wynne. "So, what's it like, being out of the Circle?"

Wynne smiled. "It's nice not having stone walls surrounding you. And just being surrounded by nature makes one feel free."

"Have you been in the Circle for long?"

"I wasn't admitted until I was about seven years old."

"So, wait," Alistair cut in. "How long have you been in there for?"

I elbowed him in the gut, which probably didn't do much but tickle him a bit. "Al! That's just as bad as asking a lady how old she is!"

"It's alright, Darrian," Wynne replied, chuckling at my reaction. "I do appreciate the curtesy though."

"No, he's right," Alistair said. "I'm sorry. It was rude of me."

"Thank you, Alistair. And just to answer the question, I've been there for a very, very long time."

I could feel my eyelids drooping a bit and I tried to hold in a yawn. "Excuse me. I'm sorry Wynne, but-"

"You've had a long journey," she finished for me. "I understand. You go ahead."

"Thank you, Wynne." I stood up and looked around. "Now, if only I knew which tent is mine..."

"Oh," Alistair announced. "You're sharing a tent with me." He pointed in the direction of our tent. "I hope you don't mind. You're bed roll is already set up."

"Oh, no. I don't mind. I do, rather, prefer sharing one with someone I sort of know," I hesitated at the end.

He chuckled. "That's what Duncan and I thought."

"Thank you, Al," I said, then turned to the mage. "Thank you for coming to chat. I know it was short, but I enjoyed it."

"As did I," she replied. "Sleep well, Darrian." She stood up and turned to Alistair, who had also stood. "Good night to the both of you."

"Good night," Alistair and I said in sync.

Alistair showed me to our tent and opened the flap, allowing me to enter first. He followed me in and closed the flap again, and started taking his armor off. "So, when will your armor be ready?" he asked as I unwrapped my blanket and lay it across my bed roll.

"The armorer said either tonight or in the morning."

He looked up at me in shock. "Really? That's fast."

"Well," I continued, "he said that making armor for elves was easier than humans or dwarves."

"Hmm, I guess. Probably because ours is so heavy you wouldn't be able to move," he joked. I guess it was true. Us elves were much smaller than humans, and not nearly as strong as dwarves.

I lay down on my bed roll and wrapped the blanket around me. Alistair, after he had removed all his armor, did the same. "By the way," he started. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to be taking you and the other two recruits out into the Kokari Wilds."

I looked at him, puzzlingly. "The Wilds? What for?"

"Well," he began. "Duncan has given me the task of leading the three of you on your first mission. First, the three of you need to kill your first Darkspawn, and we're going to be taking vials of their blood. We'll need it for the ritual."

"Ritual?" This was the first time I had heard of such a thing. "What ritual?"

"Oh, uh..." Alistair stuttered. "I meant in...initiation. The initiation. Sorry, slip of the tongue."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but dropped it.

"After that, we need to find the old Grey Wardens outpost. There used to be one out there, but it's ruins now. There are some treaties there that need to be returned to Duncan."

"Treaties? what for?"

"I think they're so that we can unite all of Ferelden to fight the Darkspawn incase something goes wrong."

"Hm. Well, with people like King Cailan and Duncan, I highly doubt that we'll need them."

"Yeah, but he wants them all the same." Now it was his turn to yawn. "Well, we'd better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Kokari Wilds Part 1

The next morning, first thing after breakfast, I headed for the Armorer. The finished product was amazing, at least to my standards. It was a beautiful green Veridium and black leather set. Large plates, but thin enough to allow movement. My arms were covered mostly in the leather, but the shoulders, elbows and wrists had the strange metal. I wore leggings and boots that came just below the armorer told me that he had seen ancient elven armor and had remade the set for me. All in all, it was beautiful.

Before I left, I asked if he had any longbows, since I had forgotten mine back in Denerim. He handed me one with a quiver full of arrows. I placed the quiver and bow around my shoulder and sheathed my daggers at my hips, and left to meet the other recruits and Alistair.

They were waiting by one of the gates that opened up to the wilds and Alistair was briefing the other two recruits on what was expected of them. He was just finishing up and noticed me. "Ah, looks like you're finished with the armorer, and we're all done here. Before we enter the Wilds," he continued, reaching into a pouch at his belt, "the three of you must keep these on your person." He handed us three vials, each with the fist letter of our names scrawled into it. "These are the vials that you will collect the blood of your darkspawn in. That blood will be an important part of your initiation."

I placed y vial into one of my own pouches at my hip. "Is there anything that we need to know about these darkspawn?" Ser Jory asked. "I mean, anything for those of us who have never fought them before?" I could easily hear the nervousness in his voice.

"There is one thing," Alistair answered. "Don't, under any circumstances, consume their blood, or get hit by a tainted weapon."

"Ha!" Daveth exclaimed. "Why would we want to? We know it's deadly to us! Even the Chasind won't touch their bodies."

With my bow still on my back, I leaned over quickly, knocking it on his head. He yelped and reached up to rub his head and glared at me. "Ops, sorry," I said shrugging. "I was only adjusting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We left, soon after, into the Wilds, and traveled Southeast for most of the morning and early afternoon. The Wilds was mostly mossy forest, and the air was thick with humidity, but still quite chilly.

Alistair led us through the forest till we found a clearing, deep in the forest, that was somewhat dry. In the center there was the remnants of an old fire pit and stones surrounding it with logs on three sides. "We'll make camp here," Alistair told us. "Daveth. You and Darrian hunt us something for dinner. And stay together. Jory, you and I will set up camp."

Oh joy... Daveth threw his bag to the ground and ran off into the forest. "Maker preserve me." I took my bag off, gently, and followed him in.

There were so many sounds in the marshy land; frogs, birds, insects. If it wasn't for my very acute hearing, I never would have been able to locate the other man. He was crouching down with his bow and an arrow ready to fire. I crouched next to him when I caught up and took out my own bow.

"I'm going to get the biggest buck you've ever seen," he whispered to me. Show off..

"I'll just be happy to find something edible to eat," I replied.

"Oh, come on, Kni- I mean, elf." At least he was smart enough not to call me that again. "Why not make a bet?"

I smirked at him. You want to loose, then?"

"Me, loose?" He laughed. "What are the stakes?"

I thought about that for a moment, then looked him, straight in the eye. "Loser goes through the initiation first." He nodded and we shook hands and started our hunt.

It didn't take long before we found some deer, but they were all does, so we ignored them. Traveling further into the swampy land, I left marks on the trees with a small knife to show us the way back.

We soon found more deer tracks and Daveth quickly followed them. I looked at them and I felt my stomach drop. Something was odd about them. I mean, the tracks were about three times the normal size of a deer. When we found it, I felt my stomach drop even lower. Something was seriously wrong with this buck.

It was huge, with large, gnarly fifteen point antlers. It's coat was dirty and patchy, showing much of it's skin. It's eyes bloodshot, fangs sticking out from it's mouth, and it was so malnourished you could not only see it's ribs, but also some of it's intestines. Oh Maker...

I started backing away before it saw us, but Daveth started readying his bow. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Hunting a buck," he said, shrugging my hand off. "What does it look like?"

"Daveth, can't you see that thing is sickly? Something is wrong with it."

"You just want to shoot it before I get the chance to."

"Daveth, this is not about a damn competition. This is about common sense. We need to hunt elsewhere!" Why would he not listen to me, the stupid arrogant bastard?

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my neck and I saw the fearful look in Daveth's eyes. There was a smell of death now, rotting flesh; I had to swallow back the bile in my throat. I slowly turned my head to see angry bloodshot eyes looking back at me. The sickly deer was staring right at me, only a foot away from my face, and was very angry with our presence.

I started to back away slowly, Daveth right behind me. The buck lowered it's head, pointing it's gnarly antlers towards us, snorting, but otherwise didn't move. From my peripheral vision, I saw an arrow pointing towards the buck. "DAMNIT, DAVETH, DON'T!"

It was too late; Daveth fired his arrow and it hit the beast square between it's eyes. Now it was furious. It charged towards us and the two of us dodged out of the way. It turned sharply running into a tree and shook it's head and looked straight at me. It snorted once and charged again; I took off running.

I leaped over logs, dashed between trees, and ducked under low branches, but the beast was hot on my trail, catching up quickly. I looked around for some means of escape, and saw a tree with very sturdy branches. I ran over and jumped for the first branch, pulling myself up right before the creature ran right into the trunk. It shook it's head again and looked up at me, and started rearing, trying to reach me. I easily climbed higher, out of it's reach before it could grab me with it's fangs or antlers. It then, realizing it couldn't touch me, started ramming the tree, trying to knock me out. It was alot stronger than it looked and shook the tree so violently I slipped and almost fell, wrapping m arms and legs around the branch, hanging upside down. This was not good. I couldn't get a good hold either, because of the soggy moss covering it and I was slipping. Pretty soon I would fall to my death.

Suddenly the beast screeched in pain as an arrow was shot through it's side and it looked around till it saw Daveth reaching for another arrow.

It turned it's attention to him and charged, reaching him before he could ready his bow. It's antlers knocked the bow right out of his hands and started attacking him. At that moment I moved faster than ever before, and pulled myself back onto the branch, jumping up, grabbing my dagger and landing on top of the best's back, and quickly slit it's throat before it could hurt Daveth. It screeched in pain as I jumped off and knelt beside the human who was now cowering in fear. The beast slumped to the ground, black liquid spurting from the incision, breathing heavily until it breathed it's last.

Daveth gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks, elf." I raised an eyebrow at him . He was lucky I was there. He would have been dead.

Then my elven ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping and I took my bow and strung an arrow in the direction of the sound. "Shh..." I told Daveth.

He froze. "Is there another one?" he asked.

"Don't move," I whispered. I pulled back the arrow and let it go. The sound of something fell to the ground. I looked down to the human, a smirk on my face. "I win."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Kokari Wilds Part 2

When we arrived back at camp, Daveth got to cutting up and preparing the edible buck that I had shot, and I went to Alistair and told him what had happened.

"That deer was probably tainted."

I looked at him, puzzlingly. "Tainted?"

"Oh," he continued. "When something is hit with a darkspawn weapon, or has ingested darkspawn blood, they either die or become tainted. It poisons them. It's a very slow death. And painful."

That got me worried. How were we supposed to fight these creatures, but not become tainted. How did the Grey Warden's live for so long if they probably got hit with their weapons all the time. I tried not to think about it.

Later that evening, after we ate some of the deer I headed off to bed early. Alistair arranged for us to have shifts to stay up and keep an eye out for any trouble. I had the last shift of the night, which I was happy about. I always was an early riser.

It was difficult to sleep, though. At first it was because the others talked so loud. But after they retired, it was the Wilds that kept me awake. In the city, there wasn't much noise at night, except the occasional dog barking. Here, there was nothing but noise. Birds. Insects. Wolves howling in the distance. Here, silence wasn't an option.

After the first watch was done, Alistair crawled into the tent and into his bedroll. "You're still awake?" he asked.

I nodded. "Can't sleep. Too many noises."

He stayed up with me for a while and spoke of his life before the Wardens. He grew up most of his life in the Chantry, learning to become a Templar. That explained why the mage from the day before had a problem with him. Templars were also known as mage hunters. They found apostates and either killed them or brought them to the Circle tower, never to leave again. But, Alistair never became a Templar. Duncan had come before he took his vows. Now, he was a Warden, like I was soon to become.

Late into the night we finally got to sleep. Although, it wasn't long before Ser Jory came to wake me up for my shift. I got out of the tent and stretched. Looking around, even with my elven eyes, I could barely see beyond the camps perimeter. I took out my bow and started making my rounds.

Two hours passed; no sign of danger. I placed another log onto the fire and allowed my hands to warm up. One thing I loved about camping was the smell and crackle of the fire. Mother would tell me stories and use the smoke to make shapes of characters and landscapes. How I missed her.

"Meow"

I looked around, bow ready at hand. Something was out there. I looked to the edge of camp to where a bush was shaking I moved closer to the bush, ready to fire.

In the darkness, I saw a pair of beautiful golden eye peering up at me. The creature came out from the bush as I put my bow down. A cat. She looked up at me with such intelligence in her eyes and pushed her head against my hand, which still clutched the bow. I put it down and reached out my hand to her, which she gratefully rubbed her face against.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing out here?" I asked her. She continued rubbing herself against me, between my legs and through my hands, purring loudly. I sat back and she climbed into my lap, curling into a ball.

There was something odd about her, almost human. I couldn't pin it, but there was... I don't know what, but it was different.

I heard shuffling behind me and the cat bold up and dashed back into the forest, probably never for me to see again. I turned to see Alistair get up and stretch. "Morning, Darrian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the other two had woken up, or we forced up in Daveth's case, a quick breakfast was made and we packed up and headed into the forest. We traveled single file; Alistair at the head, Ser Jory second, Daveth next, and I at the rear. The two of us had our bows drawn and the others their swords. Alistair explained to us that being a Warden gave you the ability to sense the Darkspawn, which seemed a little odd to me. How does one suddenly begin to sense those creatures? Is it trained into you at the initiation? Or is is something else? I never liked secrets, especially ones that humans kept from me.

Suddenly, we were stopped. Alistair motioned us to spread out. I went with Ser Jory to the left, Alistair and Daveth to the right. There was a clearing ahead and we snuck our way to it's edge, staying hidden amongst the trees an bushes. In the clearing, there were six creatures, I assumed Darkspawn. From what I could remember of the Chant of Light, it said something about the Magisters of Old Tevinter entering the Golden City and corrupting it with their evil. These Magisters were then transformed into the Darkspawn. Whether I believed that or not, these creatures were just as ugly as the Chant of Light said.

Four of them were as tall as the humans, but were all equally disgusting. They were skinny looking, almost diseased looking, missing their noses. Their armor was skin tight, showing off every rib of their bodies. The other two, plump dwarf-sized bastards, had round faces, almost prime ape looking, missing their ears. Their fingers were as thick as my wrists. One of them had a crossbow, the other had a staff.

"Is that one a mage?" I asked.

"They're called Emissary's, I believe," Ser Jory explained to me. "They're known to have magic that's similar to blood magic, and are known only to appear when their's a blight. I've heard that their staves are made from talking tree branches.

I looked at him puzzlingly. "There's no such thing as a talking tree."

"Does it matter?" he asked me. "All that matters is that these creatures are evil and need to die."

That was when Alistair and Daveth jumped out of their hiding spot, and Jory followed suit. I stayed hidden, shooting my bow at the creatures. Alistair was facing one of the tall ones, who had a huge horned helmet that hid it's gruesome face. I assumed that one was the leader to the others. I was aiming my bow at it's head, but couldn't get a clear shot because of Alistair. It was getting frustrating.

Suddenly, I saw what looked like a shadow sneaking up behind Alistair, with a gleam of daggers. I took my bow and shot. The creature appeared out of a fog and screeched in pain. It turned to face me, but before it could advance, I shot another arrow right into the creature's nose, killing it instantly.

Alistair and the other two finished dispatching the others and I came out of hiding to meet them in the clearing. He looked around at the dead darkspawn and smiled. "Great job, everyone. Now take the vials that I handed you yesterday and collect some blood."

We did as we were told. I knelt down next to the genlock I had hilled and used one of my daggers to open one of the wounds more so I could pour the blood in. The blood was black as night, not red like mine. No wonder these creatures were considered evil.  
"Now that you each have your blood we need to find the Warden Outpost and find those documents," said Alistair.

We headed further west into the Wilds. After an hour's walk I could see the broken towers above the trees. We ran into two other small groups of Darskpawn and one larger one when we arrived at the ruins, but we easily dispatched them.

The ruins looked as if it had been here since two or three ages ago. Some of the walls had fallen, others were only partially there. Well, at least it kept us out of the wind that was starting to pick up.

"Everyone, spread out," Alistair commanded. "Duncan said the documents should be in a magic chest."

Everyone went in their own directions. I found some broken stairs that lead to a second level, which only half of the floor was there. There was a wall that had fallen down in a corner and I felt drawn to it. I carefully climbed up the stairs and onto the second floor, watching that my feet wouldn't accidentally fall through, until I came to the pile of stones and started removing them. It took me about a half hour before I finally found what I had been searching for. Although, once I had it in my grasp, my heart sank. I did find the chest, but the lid looked as if it something had smashed the lid into it, making a large hole in it, the seal on the front was broken, and the inside empty. "Damn!"

I dragged the chest back down to the court yard and brought it to the fire that had been built. Alistair looked up from tending it. "It's empty," I said.

He gave me a look of disbelief and looked in it himself. "But... but, that can't be! Duncan said only a Warden could open it." He looked in again as if he couldn't believe what he didn't see with his own eyes. He shook his head and slammed his fist on the chest, breaking the lid even more. "Damn!" He then shook his hand that his the chest. "Ow..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We searched the ruins more that night, just to be sure, but there was nothing to be found; no sign of the documents anywhere. It was too late for us to go anywhere, so we settled right there in the courtyard. Once again, I went to bed early, but this time I fell asleep quickly. The only sounds being the crackle of the fire and the howling of the wind. Ser Jory came to wake me at my turn of shift and I repeated the previous night. This time, there was no black cat with golden eyes that came to visit, so I entertained myself with my daggers, twirling, throwing, jabbing. I imagined myself fighting darkspawn, up close and personal, killing all foes in my path, using the ruin pillars as targets, or as leverage against my invisible enemies.

I dodged the attack from an Emissary, charged it and cut it's head off. The hurlock came at me then. I flipped over it and plunged my daggers into it's back, sending it to the fade. Arrows from a genlock shot past my face and I turned and flung a dagger into it's head, killing it instantly.

"My, my. What have we here?"

I ran to my dagger, pulled it out of the wall and faced the voice. On the second level, where I found the broken chest, stood a young woman with raven black hair tied in a messy bun. She wore a loose shirt, not hiding much of her well endowed chest. Her skirt was made of black leather and had belts all over it, not seeming to be of any use; her boots matched the skirt. Then, I noticed her eyes. There was something familiar about that golden hue, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She strode slowly down the stairs and I, without taking my eyes off her, maneuvered to one of the tents and nudged what I thought was Alistair's side that was right up against the wall of fabric with my foot. "What are you?" She asked as Alistair crawled out and went to wake the other two.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since picked cleaned?" The other two recruits crawled out of their tents, weapons drawn, as the woman reached the bottom of the stairs and swaggered towards us.

"Or, are you merely an intruder, coming to these Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She then looked at me thoughtfully for a moment with a hind of a smirk on her lips. "What say you?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair whispered to me. "She looks Chasind. There could be others-"

"Oh! You think barbarians will come swoop down upon you!" she interrupted, exaggerating by throwing her arms up in the air. Alistair looked offended, and muttered under his breath, something about swooping is bad, or something like that. "I wasn't talking to you." Her eyes came back to me. "As I said, 'What say you?'"

"Neither," I responded, keeping my daggers up in defense. "We only come seeking what is ours."

An eyebrow rose on her forehead, but then she came walking towards us. "I have been watching you since yesterday. 'Where do they go?' 'Why are they here?' I wondered." She came to stand by the broken chest. "I suppose you were looking for whatever was in this chest here?"

"Yes," Alistair replied. "Those documents are Grey Warden property."

She turned, angrily, to him. "Once again, I was not speaking to YOU!"

"Don't anger her!" Daveth spoke up. She's a Witch of the Wilds! She'll turn us all into toads, she will." I could see from the corner of my eye that he was starting to back up, getting ready to run. Cowardly human.

Ser Jory gave him a shocked look. "Witches can do that?"

"ENOUGH!" We turned our eyes back to the woman. "Ugh, men. You!" She pointed to me. "Elves are not frightened little boys. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

I knew I had to gain this woman's trust if we were to find the documents, somehow, and the best way I knew how to gain any woman's trust was to show her respect. I flipped my daggers back into their sheathes at my belt and bowed my head, slightly. "My name is Darrian Tabris, milady."

She looked quite astonished by my sudden change of character. "Now, that IS a civil greeting, even here in the Wilds." She bowed her head to me. "You may call me Morrigan." The way she said that was as if she only gave me permission, none of the others. "Shall I guess your purpose, now?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "You sought something that was in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"As my friend here said earlier," I said, gesturing towards Alistair. "There was supposed to be some documents in this chest that belongs to the Grey Wardens."

"And why were they left behind?" Morrigan asked. "This ruin hasn't been inhabited for centuries."

I was silent for a moment. How was supposed to know the answer? Duncan, or Alistair, never explained to me. "I truly don't know. It must have been forgotten. But if you know where they are, we would be very grateful if you could tell us."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Alistair. "I wouldn't ask her, Darrian. I don't trust her."

"I know, Al. But we have no choice." I turned back to the mage. "Please. If you know where they are, please tell us."

This time the smirk was obvious. "Since you said 'please.' I do not have them, but I know who does."

I could see Alistair was going to say something, bur decided against it. Wise. "Would you take us to them?"

"Now, there is a sensible request."

This time Daveth grabbed my other shoulder. "She'll throw us all in the pot, Elf. Don't listen to her."

"Well," Ser Jory said. "It'd be a nice change from this cold dampness."

I nodded my agreement. "We don't have much choice, anyways." I looked back to Morrigan. "Lead on, please."


	12. Chapter 12 - Witches

Morrigan took us through the moor, easily finding the safe paths to travel on. I was right behind her, Alistair, and then the other two. At first nothing was said except for the occasional whispers from the other three, so I decided to converse with her.

"So, Morrigan. Have you lived in the Kokari wilds for a long time?"

She ducked under a low tree branch. "I don't see how that is any of your business, but I have lived here my entire life. I have never known any other home."

"Wow. Must be nice to be free your entire life."

I could tell she was puzzled by my words. "what do you mean? Slavery is forbidden in Ferelden. Did you grow up in the Imperium?"

"No. I grew up in Denerim. But all the elves in the city work for humans. None have their own businesses. We're looked down upon and no one cares that we're oppressed. Rape and murder happen all the time to the elves, and no one seems to care. Plus, they work us to the bone, while they enjoy everything we can't."

"I see," she replied, hopping across some stepping stones through the marsh. "I can see how that would make it feel like slavery."

I followed across the stones. "And to make matters worse, I never had a choice of who I could marry."

"You are married?"

I shook my head. "My father wishes I was. No, I was, thankfully, able to escape that."

"You do not like the idea of marriage?"

I ducked under a low hanging branch. "It's not marriage, itself, but the arranged part."

"Ah, I see." She continued weaving through the trees. "You wish to fall in love first, then marriage?"

"Yes. Although, I doubt anyone would fall for someone like me."

She t'sked and muttered something under her breath. "Love is such a silly notion. It doesn't truly exist, except in faerie tales."

That stopped me ain my tracks, making Alistair bump into me, almost knocking me over. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," she responded, "is that there is no such thing as love. Lust, on the other hand, exists and people mistake that for love. Anyone who believes otherwise is a fool who is waiting to get their hearts broken."

I could not believe that someone could actually believe that. Unless something happened to them that made them think that way. But that was too personal a question to ask someone who you I just met, so I dropped the subject.

We continued through the marsh for another hour or so until we reached a clearing that opened up to a large swamp. There was a small shack with a water wheel built right at the edge of the pond, and herbs hanging from the beams of the small overhang above the door. An old woman was standing in the doorway, watching us as we approached. It was as if she was expecting us.

"Hello, Mother," Morrigan greeted her, without much enthusiasm. "I bring before you four Grey Warden's who-"

"I see them, girl," the elderly woman cut her off. She eyed us as if we were tasty morsels to eat. I could se out of the corner of my eye that Daveth was shaking quite violently. "Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe," Alistair chuckled, " that you were expecting us?"

"Believe what you will," she responded. "Shut one's eyes tight. Open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool."

"We need to get out of here," Daveth whispered to Alistair. "She's a witch."

Ser Jory elbowed him. "Quiet, Daveth. If she really is a witch, do you really want to make her mad?"

"Now, there's a smart lad," the woman smirked. "Now, you." She pointed to me. "There is something different about you. It may be your youth, or it may not. Whatever it is, you have something special about you. Tell me, does your elven eyes see? A witch, or just an old woman who talks too much?" She laughed at herself.

"To be honest, ma'am," I replied. "I'm not entirely sure."

She glanced down at my hands, which were palming the hilts of my blades. "There is more wisdom in those words than they imply. Listen to that wisdom, and you shall become great. Anyways, is there a reason you came here? Or was it just to simply listen to an old woman rant on and on?"

Alistair stepped forward. "Your daughter told us that you stole the documents that were in a chest in the old Warden ruins West of here. I suggest you return them."

The woman tilted her head to Morrigan, who walked back towards the hut and entered. "You would be wise to hold your tongue instead of speaking to me in that tone. Especially, since I was helping your order by protecting them."

Morrigan returned and shoved three scrolls into Alistair's hands. "Oh, you were protecting them?

"And why not? The seal on that chest wore off long ago. I did not want to see these in the wrong hands. Take them back to your Grey Warden's and tell them that this Blight is a greater threat than they realize."

"Thank you, ma'am," I responded, nodding to her. "I'm sure that they will be eager to follow your advice."

"Ha!" she laughed. "I cannot be responsible for their doubt. I would go mad! Or, perhaps I am already!" She laughed again. "Don't mind me, Wardens. You now have what you came for."

Morrigan nodded in agreement. "Time for you to go, then."

Her mother tsked, at her. "Morrigan, that's no way to treat them. They are your guests."

Morrigan sighed. "Oh, very well. Let me return you all to your camp."

As she walked towards us, we tall turned as well and started walking back towards camp. "Oh, and thank you for returning the-" I turned back to face her mother, but there was nothing there. No hut. No swamp. No Morrigan. No mother. We were back at camp, the fire pit was lit, and it was evening. "Treaties?"

"What happened?" Ser Jory asked. "How did we get back so quickly?" Didn't it take us two hours to get there?"

"She cast magic upon us!" Daveth exclaimed. "We're cursed!"

I gave a great sigh. "This is going to be a long night."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Joining

We spent the night at the ruins and left first thing in the morning. It was late evening by the time we arrived back at Ostagar. We came to the Grey Warden's camp site just as Duncan was coming back from a meeting with the King. "Ah, Alistair. You have all returned. Successful, I hope."

Alistair held up the scrolls, handing them over to his superior. "I quickly went over them to make sure they are the treaties. Surprisingly they are in very good condition."

Duncan, instead of taking them, placed them in a satchel and handed that back to Alistair. "Keep them in here and on your person for now. I hope we won't need these." Alistair did as was told. "And what about the three of you?"

The three of us held up our vials of blood so he could see. He nodded and took them. "Good. We can get started on the initiation, as soon as possible."

Ser Jory spoke up. "What does this initiation entail, exactly?"

"I'm sorry, Jory, but I cannot reveal anything at this time, when there are others around." He turned to Alistair. "Could you get the Chalice prepared, Alistiar, and meet us at the location we agreed on?"

He bowed. "Yes, Ser." And he left to enter one of the larger tents.

"You three, follow me." Duncan lead us through the cam to the far East side where the ruins were; where I met Alistair. There was a stone table, which I hadn't noticed before in the center of the elevated platform.

Alistair came, shortly afterwards, and placed on the table a vial and a large chalice. He poured some of the contents of the vial into the chalice and Duncan handed him ours.

"Well," Duncan began. "Here we are, finally. The moment of truth. The three of you have come this far. There is no turning back from here on."

"Wait," Ser Jory interrupted. "'No turning back?' What are you saying? This Joining isn't dangerous... Is it?"

Duncan looked to Alistair, ignoring Ser Jory's question. "Alistair. Would you recite the vow?"

"Yes, Ser." Alistair placed his hand over his heart. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan turned to us. "Now, who is joining first?"

Daveth stepped forward. "I am, Ser. I am ready."

"Good." Taking his vial of blood, Duncan opened it and poured it into the Chalice.

"Are we drinking that?" Ser Jory exclaimed. "Isn't Darkspawn blood poison?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes. Some die right away, but those that don't become Grey Warden's. The blood is what gives us the ability to sense them."

Without any more delay, Daveth took the Chalice, looked into it, a big smile on his face, and tipped it back, drinking the contents, and handed it back to Duncan, who slowly backed away.

Suddenly, Daveth started screaming and thrashing around, holding his head in pain. Even Jory and I backed away. I wanted to help him. But what could I do except watch as he fell to the ground, thrashing until he became motionless. Dead.

Alistair poured the next two vials in and handed it to Ser Jory, who didn't move.

"It's your turn, Ser Jory," Duncan said to him.

Ser Jory started backing away and took his sword out. "No. I have a wife. And a child on the way."

Duncan glared at him. "There is no turning back."

Apparently, Jory thought he could and lunged his sword toward Duncan, who dodged it easily. "There is no honor in this!" cried the knight.

Duncan pulled out his sword as Jory swung at him. Duncan twisted it and threw Jory's blade across the floor and pushed the blade into his chest as he tried to make a run for it. "I"m sorry, Ser Jory." He released the blade and let Jory's body fall to the cold stone floor.

By now, I was scared. No, terrified. Either die from poison, die from the blade... or, possibly, live. The Chalice was placed into my hands and I just stared into the blood. I could see my reflection inside. I couldn't do it.

"Darrian?" I looked up to see Alistair's concerned face. "Please, don't make Duncan do the same to you."

I looked back into the Chalice and lifted it up to my mouth, tilting back the copper tasting liquid and swallowing it back and handed it back to Alistair. Suddenly, all I could feel was pain, everywhere. MY head pounded, my body ached, my insides twisted and flipped. My world went back as I suddenly couldn't breath; my ribs squeezed my lungs tight. I felt the ground behind me. I must have fallen down. My body thrashed all over. I couldn't understand what was happening to me.

Then, I wasn't in the ruins of Ostagar, and neither Duncan or Alistair were with me anymore. I looked around and saw that I was underground, darkspawn were all around me, yet they were not attacking me. And then, I saw it. A large demon-like dragon, teeth jetting out from it's mouth in all directions, it's wings torn, and a tail as long as both wings with spikes from head to tip. Then, darkness.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Battle Part 1

I sat up quickly, gasping for air. What was that thing? I looked around me and found I was back in my tent, my armor removed. After pulling myself together, I pulled the covers away and redressed. As I left my tent, I saw Alistair sitting by the fire, He looked up at me and smiled. "Glad you're awake." I sat down on the log next to him. "How do you feel?"

I couldn't speak. I was afraid that if I did, whatever contents of my stomach had wouldn't stay down there long. All I could do to reply was moan, and placed my head between my knees. I felt a large hand on my back, rubbing in circles. "Did you have dreams?" I nodded. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining. Though, only one of us died."

I mustered enough strength to ask him, my head still between my legs, "Why did Duncan kill Jory? Why couldn't he just let him leave?"

"Becoming a Warden means sacrifice, and he was not ready to sacrifice anything. And no one is allowed to know what the Joining entails, except for us. Do you think people would join willingly if they knew about the ritual beforehand?"

I moaned. "Probably not."

The two of us were silent for a moment, the only sound was the crackle of the fire. Alistair's hand was still rubbing my back. My stomach had finally settled enough that I could sit upright. I took in and let out a deep breath. "Thanks."

"No problem." He wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders. "I went through the same thing. Oh, and there's one more part to your joining." I had to choke down my vomit after he said that. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "You don't have to swallow anymore blood." He reached into one of his belt pouches and brought out a pendant. "This is for you." I took it and studied it. It was a simple pendant, round with a glass gem in it's center, and words surrounding it. They read, 'In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." I looked at the gem again and noticed it was hallow and had some sort of liquid inside.

"That's the blood of those who didn't make it," Alistair explained. "To remind us of their sacrifice."

I took the cord of it and placed it around my neck, right next to my mother's pendant. "So, now what?" I asked.

"Now, we need to find Duncan. The battle's about to start."

I froze. "I thought the assault was tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow," Alistair replied. "You've been out for almost a day."

A day? It only felt like five minutes. Well, I suppose that's what happens when you faint. "So, I'm going to live?"

Alistair nodded. "As long as you don't die in battle."

I rolled my eyes. "You said we need to find Duncan, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We soon left and found Duncan waiting for us by the bridge that crossed the gorge to the other half of Ostagar. "Welcome to the Wardens, Darrian," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," I admitted. "But I'm ready to fight."

"Well, hopefully, you and Alistair won't have to."

"What?!" Alistair cried out. "I thought we were joining the battle with you!"

"Actually, the King has asked that you two be chosen for a special task."

"But-"

"What special task?" I cut Alistair off.

Duncan turned and pointed to one of the towers across the bridge. "The King will be leading the main charge and Loghain's men will close in behind the hoard. I need you two to go to the top of that tower and light the signal when we're ready. Loghain won't charge until that signal is lit. Understood?"

"But, Duncan?" Alistair pleaded.

Duncan gave him a dark glare. "Alistair, that is an order."

I spoke up before Alistair could. "Understood, Ser."

"Good. Now, I must return to the King before-"

"INCOMING!" a voice cried out from behind Duncan. Suddenly, a ball of stone and flame hit the bridge, leaving behind rubble an bodies, and the splinters of one of our own ballistae. The battle had started.

Duncan handed me a torch and started off in a different direction. "Go!"

"Wait!" Alistair called out. "Duncan!" But it was too late. Duncan had already disappeared down the stairs to the bottom of the gorge.

"Alistair," I said, laying a hand on his arm. "We have to go."

He looked down at me and nodded, reluctantly. The two of us started crossing the bridge. I took a quick peek over the edge and saw thousands upon thousands of Darkspawn fighting our soldiers. On the bridge itself, there were dozens of men loading and firing the great ballistae and catapults down at the hoard. Suddenly, right in front of us, one of the darkspawn ammunition hit the bridge, sending debris everywhere. The impact sent me flying to the side of the bridge, where part of the bridge was missing. I was now tettering on the edge, trying to keep myself from falling off. I thought I would make it, but then the bridge shook from another impact so violently I fell.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Battle Part 2

This was it. I was going to die, plummeting to my death. That was probably the shortest time a Grey Warden has been in the order.

I suddenly stopped falling. I looked up and saw Alistair leaning over the edge and had grabbed hold of my wrist. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me back up easily.

As soon as I was up we continued our run across the bridge, dodging every missile and arrow that came our way. Alistair ran easily faster than me due to his longer legs - well, longer everything. I ran into him when he stopped all of a sudden. Looking around him I noticed that the bridge had collapsed in front of us, leaving a gap of 10 feet. Alistair backed up a bit, and with a running start leaped across just barely making it. He turned around and I threw the torch to him. I backed up as well, and took off like an arrow. As soon as I came to the edge, I leaped as far as I could and easily reached the other side, tumbling into a roll.

Alistair passed the torch back to me and we took off again. Something was odd though. We heard the clanging of swords and shields ahead of us and cries for help. We rushed to a clearing before the tower and found Darkspawn fighting our soldiers. We grabbed our weapons and joined in the fight. I noticed a mage fighting against a hurlock; the mage not having enough room to cast his magic ended up trying to hit the creature with his staff. I ran up behind the creature, stabbing it in the neck and pushing the fiery torch into it's face.

The creature screamed and dropped its weapons, hitting its face trying to put out the flame. I pushed the creature toward a pillar hard enough that it's skull cracked audibly and fell over dead.

The mage nodded his thanks and started casting fireballs at other darkspawn. Alistair blocked attacks with his shield, and used it as a weapon as well. There was a soldier who stayed close to him so either one wouldn't get overwhelmed. I stayed near the mage, killing darkspawn as they drew close.

Finally the last of the creatures in the clearing had been slain, and the four of of gathered together. "What happened?" Alistair asked. "Why are all these darkspawn here before the horde?"

The soldier, who was trying to catch his breath, replied in between breaths. "The floor inside caved in, and more than fifty of them swarmed us. We had no warning."

The mage spoke up. "They've killed everyone inside. The tower is lost."

"No it's not," Alistair said positively, standing tall and proud. "As long as we still live, the tower is not lost. Let us not disappoint the king and take back the tower." It seemed what he said gave the tow men hope, because they nodded in agreement. "We need to get to the top of the tower so we can light the signal. We need your help."

"For the King!" the soldier said, the mage nodding his head in agreement.

The four of us climbed the stairs and entered the tower. The broken tile floor was covered in a mixture of mud and blood. Bodies were sprawled all over the place, most of them human. The stench from them filled the musty air, making it almost unbearable to breath. Some of them had been thrown into a pile and set aflame.

"Maker's breath," Alistair exclaimed.

We continued our way, trying to avoid stepping on the squishy bodies. In the main chamber on the first floor, a dozen darkspawn were piling more bodies getting ready to dispose of them. So far, they had not noticed us as we hid at the entrance. We looked around the room to strategize our move.

"Darrian," Alistair whispered to me. "Do you see those barrels above the darkspawn?"

I searched the room and noticed where an emissary and five genlock stood, there was a pillar that had large barrels sitting on a small wooden plank that was held up only by a rope. "Yes, I see them."

"Those are filled with dwarven explosives," he explained. "Shoot for the rope and that should take care of some of the darkspawn."

"Are you crazy?" the soldier exclaimed, quietly. "He can't shoot from this far away, especially a target so small."

A challenge! "Want to bet?" I said, handing him the torch and pulling out my bow. I placed an arrow in position and aimed. I let out a slow breath and relaxed myself. If I hit the rope, we would have a much better chance of fighting these creatures. If I missed? I didn't want to think of that. I pulled the arrow back and released it.

I could almost see it moving in slow motion. The arrow moved through the air so swiftly and silently and headed straight for its target. The rope was severed by the arrow's tip, or so I thought. I looked closer and the rope was still held up by a few threads. Damn!

As the arrow hit the stone wall and fell, the darkspawn looked our way and started raising their weapons. Alistair and the soldier raised their own and started to charge them. The mage cast a spell of speed, quickening our warriors movement. I started shooting arrows at the creatures that tried to creep up behind them.

Suddenly, Alistair froze on the spot, still in a striking position. "The emissary," the mage explained. I looked to see that it was still standing by the pillar below the barrels. I took aim for the rope again and released. This time, the rope cut all the way through and the barrels fell from their perch.

The mage and I hid and braced ourselves against the wall as the barrels exploded. Cries from the darkspawn were heard from the other side, and debris flew through the entryway. I just hoped Alistair was not hurt. The mage had resumed casting and I joined with my arrows. There were only a couple darkspawn left, which were easily killed, now that their emissary was not protecting them. The two of us walked in the large room to find Alistair had regained movement.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and the soldier.

They both nodded. "We're fine," Alistair replied. "Let's get to the top of the tower and light the beacon."

We entered a corridor that had a flight of stairs at the end of it and headed for them. Before we reached them, we found a large sink hole in the stone floor. "Is this where they came in?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," the soldier replied. "I don't want to know how far down it goes."

"Let's hope that no more come up from there," I said.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Battle part 3

We continue up the stairs, without much trouble. There were a few stragglers here and there, but they were easily taken care of. By the time we were climbing the last stretch, I was exhausted. I had never climbed so many stairs at once, and was sweating terribly. The torches heat was not helping. Alistair and the other two seemed to zoom right past me, as if I was standing still. Oh, wait. I was standing still.

"Hold on, Al," I called out. "I need a breather."

Alistair stopped and looked back at me, as I sat on one of the steps. I was taking in long slow breaths , trying to relax my muscles, which were screaming at me. I felt a large hand on my back, rubbing comfortingly. "You going to be okay, Darrian?"

I looked up at Alistair and smiled. "Yah, I just needed a bit of rest." I looked past him and noticed the other two were gone. "Where did they go?"

"They went on ahead." His hand reached toward the flaming torch in my hand. "I can take that if you like?"

I gave him the torch and immediately felt like I was cooling down. I took a couple more breaths and stood up. "Okay, let's finish this."

Instead of running up, like we had been, the two of us walked. We almost reached the top when we found the other two crouched down and peaking over the top step. The mage heard us and turned, putting a finger up to his lips to silence us. Alistair and I shared a worried look and crept up to join them.

As I looked over the edge, I could see bodies of soldiers and mages, everywhere. Blood caked the floors and walls, and limbs had been torn off and thrown about. And then, I saw it. The largest creature I had ever seen. It was at least 30 feet tall with horns on its head, each one as long as I was tall. It's face was flat, like an ape. Its biceps were as thick as tree trunks. All in all, I was officially scared. It did not help my fear when it took one the bodies in it's huge hand and raised it to it's mouth, tearing the body in half. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"What, in the Makers name, is that thing?" the soldier whispered.

"It's an Ogre," the mage replied.

"Damn. And here I was complaining about not being able to fight, eh, Darrian?" Alistair said, jokingly.

I couldn't respond. I was to terrified to speak. I was afraid that if I did, I'd alert the creature of our presence. All I could do was watch this thing finish off the soldier it was eating. I must have been shaking with fear, because Alistair pushed me down into a sitting position, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, Darrian. Everything is going to be alright. You just stay here and shoot at it, alright?" I still couldn't respond. He shook me until I looked up at his reassuring face. "Just think of all the lives that are at stake, Dare."

He was right. I needed to stay focused. I took a couple more breathes before I nodded to him. "Good." He turned to the other soldier. "You, ser. Let's take this thing down!"

This was it. This time, I was definitely going to die. I mean, come on, it's an Ogre. I've never even heard of anyone killing one, let alone fight one. And yet, somehow, we had to kill it and light the beacon, or die trying.

... Probably die trying...

I pulled out my bow and the mage took out his staff. The other two had already engaged the creature and it was trying to squish them with its big fists. Alistair and the soldier could just barely dodge the creature and couldn't get close enough to actually hit it. The mage started building a ball of flame in his hands and threw it at the creatures head. The ogre turned to glare at us and roared its annoyance. Alistair took the opportunity and thrust his blade into it's calf. Screaming in pain, the ogre kicked backwards, forcing Alistair to fall before he could pull his blade out.

As the creature turned to chase him, I searched the room till I found another sword about the same size. There was one standing upwards in the back of a knight not too far from where Alistair was. I ran out to the far side of the room and took the sword and hid behind some barrels, and searched for Alistair, who was being chased around the room, suing his shield to block any attacks. I had to wait for the right opportunity. "Al!" I called out as he approached my hiding spot. He looked up as I tossed him the blade, easily catching it. He spun around to face the ogre again and stabbed it in the hand as it reached down to pick him up. the monster pulled back screaming in pain.

Alistair and the other soldier continued to attack it and the mage created another fireball to throw at it. This time, the ogre was able to dodge the flames as they flew past it and dissipated against the stone wall. I took out my bow again and was ready to fire when the beast reached down and picked up the soldier and started pounding him into the floor. From where I hid, I could hear the sickening sound of bones crunching.

The body was dropped lifelessly, and the creature turned its attention back to Alistair. He ran up to the creature and swiped his sword at it, missing barely. The ogre flung its arm at him, knocking him over and the sword slid across the floor, far out of reach. The beast was about to pick him up when I finally took aim with my arrow and hit it in the left eye. It screamed and started stumbling backwards, trying to swat at the arrow. I took my next opportunity and dropped my bow and came out of my hiding place and took out my blades. The ogre was still trying to catch it's balance when I leaped up and ran up it's legs and chest till I reached it's head and plunged my daggers into it's forehead and other eye.

The beast screamed and tried to swat at me , but I easily stayed out of reach. I then twisted the blades and pulled them free, blood spurting out and the beast fell. I waited till it's chest stopped rising. I couldn't believe this. I killed this incredible creature.

I slid off the dead creature and sheathed my blades, and turned to check on Alistair, who seemed to be alright and retrieving the bow I had left behind. The mage had come out of hiding as well and was over the body of the soldier, I suppose checking for a pulse. He shook his head and closed the dead man's eyes.

"Here," I heard Alistair. I turned to see him holding my bow out to me. He smiled at me. "Talk about an adrenaline rush."

I smiled back at him and took my bow. "Let's go light that beacon." We walked over to what looked like an old fireplace, where branches were laid out and oil had been poured over it. Alistair, who had the torch, threw it in and the branches burst into flame, the blaze traveling up the chimney. The two of us ran to a window to watch. We had a perfect view of the battle below, and in the distance we could see the torches of Loghain's men.

"Come on," Alistair said. "Move!"

We watched for a few minutes. Then they did finally start moving... in the wrong direction.

"Wha- No!" Alistair exclaimed. "Why are they moving away?"

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Our only reinforcements was leaving the army to it's death. I was speechless. Why would Loghain do this?

"We have to help them!" Alistair cried out. He turned to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"Al, it's a lost cause. There's no way we can help them now."

He looked horrified by my words. "You're such a coward!"

"No, But I'm not an idiot, either!"

Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air and plunging into flesh. We both turned to see the mage, who had the arrow in question, sticking out from his chest, and blood dripping from his mouth. As he fell, behind him a dozen or more darkspawn awaited the two of us, snarling at us. We both took out our blades and stood ready for them.

A few of the creatures came charging at us, weapons ready to meet ours. I parried a blade and sliced a genlock's throat and then another, and another. It seemed that when we'd take one down, two more appeared. I soon found myself back to back with the human Warden, surrounded by darkspawn. If I wasn't scared of the creatures before, I certainly was now.

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder and looked to see an arrow sticking out of it. I reached to pull it out when I noticed debris falling to the ground and the darkspawn started to scatter. "What's happening?" I asked Alistair.

"I don't kn- ah!" The ground started shaking and we were loosing our balance. We then heard a screech so loud we had to cover our ears. "No, it can't be!" Alistair exclaimed.

"What?"

He looked at me, worry in his eyes. "The Archdemon."

The Archdemon. I had heard many stories about this creature. some say it's a dragon, some say darkspawn, other say demon. What ever this thing was, it was big, fierce, and nigh impossible to defeat.

I felt tow more sharp pains and saw the darkspawn that just shot me get crushed by stones that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Darrian, look out!" I heard Alistair call out.

I looked up and saw more of the ceiling fall right above me. I knew I wouldn't get out of the way in time, but tried anyways, failing as a stone hid my head. After that, the only thing I could remember was falling back into darkness and the sound of the creature's scream.


	17. Chapter 17 - Setting Out Again

The smell of stew and herbs and the sound of a crackling fire woke me from the darkness, but it was a bit of a chore to pry my eyes open. It was day time, judging from how bright it was, probably late afternoon. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, but quickly regretted it. I started getting dizzy and leaned my head forward between my knees. When the room stopped spinning, I chanced a look around. I was in a small one room cottage with a fireplace on one wall with a pot of stew brewing, another bed next to mine, and a bookshelf on the far wall, with a woman organizing it...

Woman?

"I see you've finally woken up," she said, turning to face me, a book in her hands.

I tried to focus on her face, but everything started spinning again, and I put my head between my knees again.

"Easy now. You took quite the hit there."

That voice. I know it. "Morrigan?" I asked.

"Of course it's me," she said. "Who else would it be?"

I looked up at her, this time without much spinning, and saw she had moved closer to the bed. "Where are we?"

"In my mother's hut, of course."

I took a moment to think back. How did I get here? Where was Alistair? Last I remember, we were in the tower, the beacon lit, and then... darkspawn. "What happened?"

"Mother rescued you and brought you here."

"Rescued?" I looked up at her puzzlingly. "How?"

Morrigan chuckled. "She turned into a giant bird and plucked you out into the sky." I glared at her. "If you don't believe me, you can ask yourself."

"What about Alistair?"

"You mean the giant bumbling buffoon? He's outside, mourning the lost."

I froze. Lost? "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the battle didn't go well," she said with a straight face. "And that you two are the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden."

Wait... that meant... Duncan - Dead. The other Wardens - Dead. "What about King Cailan? Did he..?"

Morrigan shook her head. "Dead."

For a moment I couldn't breath. Without a king to rule, what would Ferelden do? And without the Grey Wardens, the only ones being Alistair and myself... Ferelden is doomed.

"Hello?" I blinked back into focus as Morrigan waved her hand in my face. "I said, my mother would like to see you, now that you're awake."

"Oh, alright." I lifted the blanket that was wrapped around my waist, then quickly threw it back on. "Where are my clothes?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes at me, and went to a trunk at the end of the bed and pulled out my leathers, that had been cleaned, mended, and folded and placed them at the foot of the bed. "If you want the armor it's in the trunk." She the went back to finish her stew. I quickly slipped into my leathers and decided to leave the armor behind. I got up and left the small hut to find Morrigan's mother.

First person I saw was Alistair. His back was turned to me and was looking out into the distance. I walked up to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit. He looked at me for a moment, a sad smile on his face. "Darrian. You're awake." I nodded. "I'm so glad you're alright."

I smiled back to him. "It takes a lot more than a crumbling tower to take me down."

"Hmm." He turned back to look out to the distance. "I still can't believe it," he said, the smile wiped from his face. "They're all gone. Cailan. Duncan. Everyone. I wish..." He sighed. "I wish I could have done something."

"Hey," I tugged a bit at his shoulder, making him face me. "There was nothing either of us could have done. And Duncan wouldn't have wanted us to do anything, and you know that. He told us to stay away from the action as much as possible. He wanted us to survive for a reason."

"I know. And," he smiled at me. "I'm sorry for calling you a coward."

I nodded. "No harm done."

We stayed silent for a moment, just looking into space. "Now what?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now what do we do? We're the only Wardens in Ferelden left. And there's still a Blight going on."

"Couldn't we ask other Wardens to come?" I asked. "Surely there are others."

Alistair nodded. "Yes, there are others. But the king already asked them to come. who knows when and if they get here?"

"Okay, so what do we do?" I asked. "Wait for them to arrive?"

"If they arrive, and if they do, it may be too late."

Someone started laughing behind us. We turned to see Morrigan's mother. "Why look on the down side when there are so many other directions to look?" She came to stand by me. "How's you're head, child?"

"I have a bit of a head ache," I said. "And I was dizzy when I first woke, but other than that if feels fine."

"Dizzy?" She asked. "Well, that certainly won't do." She brought her hands up and placed them on either side of my head. they started glowing blue and I felt a slight odd tingling. When the glow subsided , she took her hands away. There was no headache, or dizziness anymore. "Wow," I said. It was the first time that I ever had anyone use magic on me. "Thank you, it feels much better."

"Good," she said. "You're going to need that head of yours for what is to come in the futrue."

Alistair and I looked at each other, briefly before turning back to her. "'For what is to come?'"

She smirked at us. "Why, of course. You two cannot be be waiting for the other Wardens forever. You two will just have to do without them."

"But, what can we do?" I asked. "What can the two of us do against the Archdemon and a whole army of darkspawn?"

"Army?" Alistair questioned. "Wait! The Treaties!"

"What?" I asked.

"The Grey Warden Treaties! I read over them after your ritual and they're an agreement between us and the Dwarves, Dalish elves, and humans from all over Ferelden. They have a duty to help us during a Blight."

"Okay," I replied. "And what happens when they ask for confirmation from the Warden Commander?" Alistair fell silent. "They're going to want a true representative of the Grey, Al. Not a warrior, who's only joined a few months ago, and an elf." I muttered to myself, "Especially an elf."

Apparently, I didn't mutter that last part quiet enough, because Alistair bumped my head with the palm of his hand. "What is that suppose to mean?" I rubbed the spot where he hit me and looked up at him. "You're just as good as any human in a fight, if not better. You took down an Ogre! I've never seen anyone do that, not even Duncan. You give yourself too little credit."

"Yeah, well, you would too if you were looked down upon your entire life and told you were a 'worthless piece of shit' by all humans." I turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. This was not the time to be berating humans.

"I've never said anything like that," Alistair said, quietly.

I sighed. "I know. I"m sorry. Just loosing my temper a little."

"Well," the old woman cut in. "Now that that's over, why don't you two stop bickering like an old married couple and start planning. You have a Blight to stop and an army to gather."

"She's right, you know," Alistair said.

The look she gave him was almost murderous. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, boy."

"I apologize, but we don't even know you're name. You never told us."

She chuckled. "I am known by many names. 'Asha'bellanar.' 'Witch of the Wilds.' 'An old lady who talks too much.' But you may call me Flemeth."

"Flemeth?" Alistair questioned. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Anyway," I cut in. "Al, You've read the treaties. And you've been a Warden the longest. What do you think we should do?"

"Well," Alistair replied. "The treaty calls for the Dwarves of Orzammar, the Dalish elves of the Brecilian Forest, the mages of the Circle, and all humans throughout Ferelden. I know the Arl of Redcliff and he has enough men to start an army. We could go to him."

"And what makes you think he will listen?"

"I... I just know. Anyway, it's your call."

I was taken back by that last statement. "Me? Why me?"

"Well," Alistair started. "Because you... look like a leader?"

"A leader?" I asked. "You've got to be-" I cut myself off. There was no point in arguing, We weren't going to get anywhere. "Alright. We'll head to Redcliff first, and then figure out our next move then."

"Great!" Alistair exclaimed. "We have a plan! We should probably head out first thing. At least try to make it to Lothering before nightfall."

"Before you go," Flemeth spoke up. "I can give you something to assist you on your journey."

Just then, Morrigan came out from the small hut. "Soups ready, Mother." She looked at us. "Will it be four, or just the two of us?"

"They are leaving," Flemeth answered for us. "And you are going with them."

Alistair and I had a look of surprise written on our faces. "What?!" Morrigan exclaimed.

"You heard me, girl. You will be assisting these Wardens with their plight."

"You know," Alistair piped up. "She doesn't have to come if - OUCH!"

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down to my level. "Alistair, don't. We could use all the help we can get. And she's a mage who knows the wilderness, and will be able to guide us."

He thought about that for a moment. "Alright, I suppose you're right."

"Absolutely not!" We turned to see Morrigan arguing with her mother. "Why do I have to go with them?"

"Because they could use your skills, and you've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. This is your chance."

"Ugh," Morrigan moaned. "I'll go pack my things."

"Don't bother. They're already packed." Flemeth turned to us. "You should grab your armor. And, I've made you two a little something to help you on your journey."

"Thank you, Flemeth," I said, and followed Morrigan back into the hut, Alistair at my heals.

On one of the beds , my armor had been laid out for me. Alistair helped me with the more difficult pieces. There were also three dark cloaks laid out. Each of them had a pin on the front to keep them closed. I took min, I assumed was min since it was the smallest, and wrapped it around my shoulders, and clipped it into place. Alistair and Morrigan did the same, Morrigan putting her hood up, almost concealing her face. She picked up her sack that her mother had packed for her and left the hut, the two of us following.

"Farewell, Mother," Morrigan said as she strutted herself past Flemeth. "Don't forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burnt down hut."

"Ha!" Flemeth laughed. "Tis far more likely for you to return to this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the blight!"

Morrigan froze fofr a moment, but shook her head and continued on. Alistair and I started to follow her when a hand fell on my shoulder, and I turned to face Flemeth.

"Do you understand? I give you what I value above all else in this world. I do this because you must succeed!"

I bowed my head to her and replied. "I understand. And I will do everything in my power, to return her to you safely."

"You do that." And with that she turned and entered her hut, closing the door. I turned back to see Alistair and Morrigan waiting for me. I caught up to them and started our way through the Wilds. This was just the beginning of the greatest adventure of my life, and my life was changed forever.


End file.
